A Warrior's Comfort
by afmghost
Summary: An Alphyne story. This is the untold (unofficial) tale of how Alphys met Undyne, and what happens afterwards.
1. The Junkyard

**AN: For those of you following me as an author, I decided to take a break from my other story and work on this. Don't worry, I'll go back to torturing myself with it later, but for now, let's do something fun instead!**

Alphys looked down at the abyss, wondering where it would lead to. There were so many theories as to what was down there, and it appeared to be a one way trip should she jump (or fall) herself.

She looked at her surroundings. To most, it was just a junkyard, a place where unwanted, unused, and useless things were thrown. To her, it was a place where nobody else bothered to go to, which meant she could come here and can expect solace. The other monsters of the underground may be friendly, but she was too scared, too apprehensive, too isolated to talk to them.

On top of that, she would often rummage through the junk, oftentimes finding old equipment, movies, and scrap metal. In fact, it was a little known fact that Mettaton was built almost entirely out of melted scrap metal she found in this very junkyard, and keeping that a secret was paramount in keeping his popularity high.

She continued looking down, shedding a tear. There was so much on her mind, and it was killing her from the inside. She had taken the job as royal scientist shortly after the previous royal scientist, W.D. Gaster, mysteriously vanished. She was then charged in finding a way to pass the barrier, and to figure out how to get monsters to utilize Determination.

Alphys was a very smart dinosaur, but she was still playing with fire with her experiments. After many months, she had finally started testing on real monsters, and the results were catastrophic. Their bodies couldn't handle it, and they began fusing together to form amalgamates. She felt like she had failed the underground, especially since the families of the monsters were still left in the dark. She even tried injecting a flower with determination, and the results ended up with a psychopathic flower on the loose. She was no closer to breaking the barrier, and had only ruined many lives.

She slowly inched closer to the abyss. She had failed so many monsters, disappointed King Asgore, and she had nothing left to live for.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

Alphys nearly jumped right there from the surprise. She thought she was alone, and didn't expect anyone to even want to go to the junkyard. To find someone else this close to the abyss was a surprise in and of itself.

"I...I was just...looking down this...abyss."

She looked over to see a giant blue fish. She looked tough, but her facial expression seemed to be a lot more soft and caring.

"Where do you think it goes?"

This was a question Alphys was not expecting. Most monsters just assumed that it was just a bottomless pit. Alphys thought differently, and actually tried to send a probe down there to find out. After descending a few miles, the signal the probe sent back to her had been lost due to too much interference. She never saw the probe again, or found out what was really down there.

"I...don't know. There are...are many theories, though. Some...say it's just a...bottomless pit, but...I think there could be something...something more. Like a portal to another...dimension, or a second underground," she explained. She really was nervous around people, and hoped that the stuttering didn't scare the monster off.

"That's pretty interesting! I always thought there was something more than just air down there," the monster replied with a grin. "By the way, I'm Undyne. What is your name?"

"I'm...Alphys."

This took Undyne by surprise.

"You're the royal scientist, Doctor Alphys?" She asked. "The king speaks highly of you!"

"He...does?" Alphys asked. "You know...Asgore?"

Undyne would just chuckle and say "yeah, I'm the head of the royal guard!"

Alphys looked at her new friend. Both the king and his lieutenant admired her?

"Anyway, if any of the theories are correct, even the bottomless pit theory, you may want to, you know, step a bit further away from it. Wouldn't want you falling down there, would we?" Undyne asked with a laugh.

Alphys chuckled and slowly took a few steps away from the pit. Something about Undyne had made it so she felt a tiny bit confident, but even that small spark of confidence was enough to step away from the pit.

"I'd...better get back to the lab. I have to...get back to work soon." Alphys stuttered.

"Hey, how about we exchange phone numbers? I'm sure we could meet again sometime," Undyne asked. Alphys would nod and they both traded phones to exchange their numbers. After texting each other to make sure they had the right numbers, Alphys and Undyne gave their phones back and then bid each other ado.

"See you later, Doc!"

"Bye...Undyne!"

As Alphys headed towards Hotland, she looked at her phone with a slight smile on her face. She found a friend who was just as highly regarded as her, who was impressed and interested with what she did, and was able to make her smile a bit. She couldn't wait to see her again.

**AN: I plan on making this a oneshot, but I am willing to add to this if people are interested. Also, I feel I should give credit where it is due, so I will tell you where my inspiration came from: A video on YouTube entitled Undertale Anniversary-Animated.**

**I had a lot more fun writing this than I do with my other story, so maybe I can get more stories out that aren't League stories, yeah?**


	2. Pep Talk

**I normally do not address reviews first, but this time, I'm going to make an exception. I personally read all reviews that are sent to me, and since I'm still a low key author, I will address each one each chapter.**

**Guest or Potato: You asked for more, well you've got more. It might be slow now, but I plan to build up to something. And while you may be one reviewer, know that every review influences how much I want to write. If I were a high profile writer, I'm sure there would be a lot more of the same, so I'm gonna continue this.**

**Let's play the game.**

_Hey Doc,_

_Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out at my place tomorrow. It's across from Waterfall's quiet zone, next door to Nabstablook's house. In fact, you may have passed it on your way back to Hotland. You interested?_

Alphys reread the text multiple times, each time increasing how nervous she became. While Undyne seemed to be a friendly monster, she knew that she was a big deal. She didn't want to screw it up and make herself look foolish in front of one of the few friends she had, especially one so important to the king.

On the other hand, there was no way she could refuse this offer. What would happen if she said no? Would that be the end of the friendship? She couldn't risk that.

She wrote her reply.

_Sure. I can be there at about noon. I'm looking forward to seeing you again!_

After about three minutes of just staring at the phone, she forced herself to hit the send button. Even when she did, she panicked.

_Great! See you then!_

She gasped when she read that message. She had become more nervous, as now she had to commit to this promise. If she backed out, Undyne would be disappointed, and word would probably spread to the rest of the royal guard. Even Asgore would hear, and she would disappoint him yet again. She needed to find a way to prepare.

She looked through her contacts. Someone had to be of help to her. She scrolled until she finally found a familiar one: Sans.

Sans was the oldest of Gaster's two sons, and his mind, although not as brilliant as his or even hers, was still smart. He was an expert in quantum physics, and have helped them both on many experiments involving alternate timelines, as well as detecting when they would revert themselves to a previous state (they called this phenomenon a "reset"). She knew he was valuable when conducting research, but would he help her out here?

_Sans, this is Doctor Alphys. Could you possibly meet me someplace today?_

Within seconds, she'd get the reply.

_Sure thing. How about your lab?_

_OK. What time?_

Alphys was startled when she heard the doors knock. She ran to the door and opened it, and sure enough, the skeleton was there.

"howdy, al," he greeted.

"How...how did you get here...so fast?" Alphys asked. "Snowdin is...very far from...from Hotland."

"well," Sans started. "i know a shortcut."

Alphys would remain puzzled, but she let Sans in and made him some of her instant noodles. He would not normally impose, but he would admit that he was hungry. He accepted the noodles and slowly ate them.

"so," Sans asked. "what kind of help do you need today?"

"I..." Alphys blushed and be unable to continue her sentence.

"i see," Sans added. "it's a social matter. you're going to see the king again? i'm surprised you're not used to him by now."

"It's...not that," Alphys replied. "I'm meeting...someone else. Someone...new."

Sans looked at the doctor with a bit of disbelief. Alphys had always had a severe case of social anxiety, and it was a burden on her just to keep what few relationships she had. She rarely opened up to anyone, and she struggled when she did. It was obvious that something made it worse after she began working as the royal scientist, so her planning to meet a brand new friend out of the blue was a huge eye opener.

"who are you meeting?" Sans asked.

Alphys blushed some more and take a long time before she was finally able to answer with "Undyne."

Sans was now intrigued. Someone as important as Undyne wanted to spend time with Alphys? Granted, his brother, Papyrus, spent time with her, but Sans was convinced that his younger brother was trying to do whatever it took to become a member of the royal guard, just like he had always dreamed of. He underwent all kinds of one on one training with Undyne, and although she didn't see him cut out to be a member of the royal guard, Papyrus continued to train with her, encouraged to do better each time she said no.

Alphys clearly didn't want to join the royal guard like his brother did, so why did Undyne want to talk to her?

"you must be moving up in the world," Sans replied. "the royal scientist meeting up with the royal guard, it sounds like a confidential meeting to me, unless..."

Alphys blushed more.

"i can tell by your blushing. are you attracted to her?"

Alphys became so red that it looked like her blood was about to boil over.

"i'm sorry, doctor. i didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's...it's okay," Alphys replied. "It's...true. I think she's...neat. I want...to be her friend."

Sans would put his empty bowl of noodles on the table.

"i'm going to help you any way i can. just remember, though, that you're just meeting her, and that she is interested in the real you. don't be afraid, and don't try to be someone you're not when you meet her in waterfall."

Alphys looked at Sans. Clearly, she was doubting him.

"i know you're not confident, doc," he continued. "but you've gotta get over the fear of being rejected. i mean i've accepted you as a colleague and a friend, king asgore accepted you as the royal scientist, and undyne accepted you as a friend, and now you've got the chance to make it more."

Alphys looked over once more. While the fear in her heart was overwhelming, she just couldn't deny the logic in Sans' statement.

"and i've seen your work, and have been around you long enough. they're all making the right choices."

Alphys sighed. He was right, and she knew it.

"Okay," she answered. "I'll...do it."

"that's the spirit, al," Sans encouraged.

"I'll... do it. I won't be bogged down by my fears."

Sans smiled.

"if this works out, you should both have your first date in snowdin," he suggested. "you'll have plenty of chances to break the ice."

At first Alphys was puzzled, but then figured out the joke. She started to giggle when Sans' phone rang.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus said through the phone. "YOUR POST HAS BEEN EMPTY FOR ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES NOW! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"relax, paps. just had to help an old friend."

"WELL WE NEED YOU BACK AT YOUR POST! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT LET A HUMAN SLIP THROUGH OUR AREA BECAUSE YOU AREN'T DOING YOUR JOB!"

"alright, i'm coming."

Sans hung up and turn to Alphys.

"sorry, al, but i've got to get back to work."

"Sans," she started. "Thank...you."

"don't mention it," he replied as he used his shortcut.

Alphys was now alone, and felt a little bit better about the whole situation. She was still nervous, but she was now determined to follow through with the plan. She made a bowl of instant noodles for herself and return to her work.

**AN: A bit too chatty, but I think I did alright here. I'll be more active from now on, but I also need to finish that piece of junk I'm trying to finish. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Patent Pending

**Now for Undyne to have some spotlight time.**

-The next day, 11:46 AM-

"I don't know, Papyrus. I just want her to think that I'm not just a hot headed warrior," Undyne told her skeleton friend. "I'm afraid that I might be intimidating to her."

Undyne was nervous. She had feelings for the scientist, but she thought that a relationship would never happen. Alphys appeared to be a shy genius who was afraid of social interaction. Undyne knew that she wasn't just looking down the abyss to ponder what was beyond the fall. Alphys was about to do something much worse, but Undyne's questions were enough to put a hold on those thoughts.

Undyne also knew that she was the polar opposite of Alphys. She was outgoing, enjoyed social interaction, and while she was still pretty smart, wasn't as brilliant as the doctor. Her strength was in her spear arm, and her expertise wasn't in science, but combat tactics (although most of the time her tactic was going all in. It was rare it was anything else).

How would she not eventually scare off Alphys?

"DO NOT CHANGE WHO YOU ARE TO ACCOMMODATE HER," Papyrus answered. "THE DOCTOR WANTS TO KNOW THE REAL YOU, NOT SOMEONE YOU THINK SHE WILL LIKE!"

"But what if I scare her off?"

"YOU WON'T SCARE HER OFF! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT HELPED HER OUT A FEW DAYS AGO," Papyrus explained. "BESIDES, YOU WOULD BE LIVING A LIE, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT STAND LIARS!"

Undyne looked at him. For as naive and silly Papyrus typically was, there was a lot of logic in his statement. Guilt also came to her, as she kept having to lie to him as to why she wouldn't let him into the royal guard. She kept telling him that he wasn't tough enough. In reality, he was just too nice. This also made her wonder why someone like him wanted a job like that in the first place.

"Papyrus," she started. "Thank you. You're a great friend."

"THE PLEASURE IS MINE. NOW IT'S ABOUT NOON, SO I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE ALPHYS SHOWS UP! I'M GONNA DO WHAT MY LAZYBONES BROTHER DOES AND TAKE A SHORTCUT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus jumped out the window and ran all the way back to Snowdin, cackling the entire way. Undyne watched this all unfold with a hint of amusement. _He nailed the landing this time,_ she thought.

As if right on queue, there would be a light knock on her door. Undyne would run to it and open it wide.

"Hello, Doc," she greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm...fine," Alphys answered. "How...have you been?"

"I've been doing excellent," Undyne replied. "Come on in, I've got some leftover lasagna!"

Alphys smiled at the gesture. She was used to instant noodles so much (they were the most convenient to eat whilst she was working), so something made with care would be a nice change of pace.

Alphys sat at the table.

"Would you be interested in some tea?" Undyne asked. "All I have is golden flower tea."

"Sure...that sounds...great. Thank...you," Alphys responded. "I am...used to golden flower. It's...Asgore's favorite...kind."

"Really?" Undyne asked. "I never knew that."

Undyne got the leftover lasagna from her fridge and started to heat up water for the tea. She would then divide the lasagna for both her and her house guest.

"Here you are. The tea will just be a minute," Undyne offered. Alphys took a bite, and would be forced to swallow it. It tasted awful.

When Undyne took a bite, she gagged on it.

"Ugh, this is why I hate refrigerating leftovers. It keeps it so cold and nasty," Undyne collected Alphys' plate and offered her the tea. "I wish it kept food hot instead!"

"You want your fridge...to keep your food...hot?" Alphys asked. "I...am sure I can...do that. Do you have any...any tools?"

Undyne collected her toolbox and offered it to Alphys, who would be trying to move the fridge forward so she could work on it. Upon seeing her struggle with it, Undyne picked it up with one hand and move it to an open area, leaving Alphys awestruck.

"You're...strong."

Undyne blushed and offered the toolbox to Alphys, who opened up the back of the fridge and went to work. She would explain all of the mechanisms to Undyne, and after about thirty minutes, it would be ready to test.

"Here...goes," Alphys declared nervously.

After about five minutes, the changes would be as clear as day, as the inside of the fridge reached a hundred and forty degrees Fahrenheit **(or sixty Celsius, if you were wondering)**.

"It's... working," Alphys said in excitement. "It's working!"

Undyne looked inside and see red light coming out of it, and the food inside began to steam as well. She smiled, impressed with what the doctor was able to do.

"You really are a genius, Alphys!" Undyne declared. "But now we need to name such a fantastic invention!"

"You're right," Alphys chuckled. "How about the... thermal amplifier?"

"How about something simpler?" Undyne suggested. "How about hot fridge?"

"That's...easier on the tongue," Alphys agreed.

Undyne suddenly picked Alphys up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, doc," she thanked. "You live up to your reputation, no question!"

Alphys blushed, and returned the hug. It had been forever since she felt this happy, as she impressed and got a hug from someone she liked. She hoped to impress her more in the future.

Undyne felt similarly. She just hoped for the opportunity to impress and help Alphys the same way she just did for her.

**This took a bit more thinking than the previous two chapters. I hope it paid off!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest or Potato: Thanks for reviewing again! I am glad to see that someone likes this enough to give positive reviews twice, even if they don't have an account! That said, I encourage you to make one, that way you can have an easier time following this story, as well as other stories and authors you come across that you like!**

**Anyway, I appreciate your thoughts, too. I figured that Sans would be a good candidate to give Alphys some encouragement (let's face it, she needed it badly), and since Sans is an expert in quantum physics (he knows about the time space continuum and has a quantum physics book), he seemed like the most likely candidate to be pals with Alphys. Plus, he's friendly to Frisk throughout the entire game provided Papyrus is still alive, so I figured he would be friendly to everyone else as well. Unfortunately, he has killed me like 30 times already, and I just can't seem to beat him!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Another reminder that I welcome all reviews. I read all of them, and since I'm still low key, I will address them all, too.**


	4. The Imaginary Quiche

**I've had some writer's block for a bit, but I think i know how to continue.**

-That evening-

Alphys entered the lab with a smile on her face. She had made Undyne's life better (in an unusual way) and impressed her in the process. She also said that she couldn't wait to see her again, which caused the butterflies in her stomach to put on an airshow, and thinking about Undyne's praise made her giggle uncontrollably.

Alphys became so lost in her thoughts that she forgot that she asked Sans to meet her back at the lab that evening to see how things went.

"doc...are you alright?" he asked. This was a strange behavior, especially for Alphys. Sans rarely saw the doctor smile at all. Seeing her giggle that much, however, was extremely out of character.

"Oh! Sans," she greeted. "I...forgot you...were there."

"sooooooo," he egged on. "how'd it go?"

Out of nowhere, Alphys went into rant mode. (**AN: When she rants, she speaks about as fast as Eminem can rap. I don't know how else to express that.)**

"I first saw your brother jump out a window, and then we talked for a bit, and then we had some of her lasagna, and then I made her fridge heat up food instead, and then she showed me her armory!" Alphys announced.

"slow down, doc. you're not a rap god," Sans mused.

Alphys repeated what she said, going into detail as to what happened. She was a bit apprehensive as she did it, but she eventually continued after a bit of encouragement from Sans.

"so it sounds like you've impressed her already," Sans said. "knowing how she is, i have to hand it to ya, it's quite a feat."

"I know," Alphys replied. "I was...afraid that I would...would screw things up, like...I always do."

"what are you talking about, al? you've made a lot of scientific progress, kept the core in ship shape, and helped mettaton achieve his dreams," Sans responded. "and his shows are excellent, so you've obviously done well when you built and programmed him. if i had to be on anyone's show, i'm glad it's his."

"Wait, I haven't...seen you on...his show."

"no, I don't participate in his t.v. show. i just do stand up shows at his resort. you should check it out sometime," Sans invited. "make it a date with undyne. you can both see my act. i promise you'll both find it quite humerus."

Alphys would chuckle at the awful joke.

"Very pun-y," Alphys replied. "But I...think I want to just have...my next date here. It's...less noisy."

"ok, that was an apprentice level pun, but it got the job done," Sans chuckled. "but what do you plan to do here? dinner? anime?"

"I could put on _Mew Mew Kissie Cutie!" _Alphys answered, suddenly reverting back to rant mode. "It's about a human girl named Mew Mew who has cat ears, which humans don't have, so she's sensitive about them! But eventually, she realizes that they don't matter, because her friends like her for who she is anyway! She also has the power of mind control. She can do this by kissing the people she controls! She uses this power to fix her problems, but eventually realizes that she shouldn't use that power all the time, so she stops, and..."

Sans would look at her.

"you realize that the reader probably just skipped past your rant and moved right to this question, right?" Sans asked.

"Well...I think...I'm trying too hard," Alphys admitted. "You've...got over four thousand...stories about you, while...while I have only 558."

"relax, doc. just be careful from now on. but you know undyne better than i do. i couldn't tell you if she is interested in anime."

Alphys looked out the lab window. It would be better if Undyne knew the real her, but what if she didn't like the real her?

"I'll...figure it out."

"i'm sure you will, al. you're smart enough. you've built a robot for a ghost to entertain the underground. i mean you can do nearly anything."

Alphys looked at Sans with a slight smile on her face.

"You're right. I can do this."

"just have faith in yourself, doc," Sans continued. "and i promise you, you will have a good time."

**-Meanwhile-**

"SO HOW DID IT GO?"

Papyrus and Undyne were both walking around Waterfall. Undyne had called him shortly after Alphys left to return to the lab. She made Undyne nervous, even though she still managed to appear fearless. It was the same aura of invincibility that she radiated that made the rest of the royal guard fearless and kept their morale high when they fought by her side.

"She was amazing. We had tea, we talked, we had lasagna, and she altered my fridge!" Undyne answered. "She made it heat up food instead of keeping it cold!"

"WOWIE! WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Papyrus declared. "SHE SHOULD MARKET THAT!"

"Tell me about it. She built so many things already, but this one takes the cake."

Papyrus and Undyne chuckled as they took a seat on the bench. Papyrus thought he saw a quiche on the ground, but decided it was just his imagination.

"But, I still feel like she's out of my league," she continued. "I mean she has done so much for the Underground already. I mean she has kept the Core running well, she has made several steps in finding out how to pass the barrier, and she built an entertainment robot to keep most of us entertained."

"METTATON? I LOVE HIS SHOW! HE'S SO POPULAR!" Papyrus declared.

"I could never get into it, honestly," Undyne responded. "It's just a lot of sketches and flashy scenes. I get why it's popular, but I don't like people or things just for that reason alone."

"YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE POPULAR!" Papyrus called her out. "THIS IS WHY I WANT TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD SO BADLY. I WANT PEOPLE TO SEE MY GREATNESS!"

"Papyrus," Undyne started. "You're a great friend, and I know that nobody wants the job more than you do."

She paused, having to come up with an excuse again as to why he she wouldn't let him in.

"But your attacks just aren't aggressive enough. I mean they're good if you just want to subdue your enemy, but in battle, you need to end them. You need to learn to hit hard and fast!"

Papyrus looked at Undyne.

"I'LL WORK ON IT, BUT HELPING YOU OUT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME RIGHT NOW," he answered. "AND AS FOR YOU AND ALPHYS, YOU'RE BOTH EQUALS IN MY EYES."

"Don't you mean eye sockets?"

"SAAAA...WAIT...UNDYYYYYNE!" Papyrus started. "NO SKELETON JOKES! I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THEM ALREADY AT HOME!"

"Sorry, Papyrus, but you're right. It's just that I never cared about someone this much before."

Papyrus looked into Undyne's eyes. Even he knew what was going on.

"YOU SHOULD TAKE SOME TIME TO PLAN OUT YOUR NEXT MOVE," Papyrus suggested. "I KNOW IT'S AGAINST WHAT YOU TAUGHT ME, BUT LOVE IS NOT THE SAME AS COMBAT."

Undyne looked at him. Alphys would probably be doing the same thing right about now, especially with how timid she was. Besides, her all in approach worked so well in battle because she knew her strength would ensure that she won any given skirmish. However, Papyrus was right: this is not a battle.

"You're right, Papyrus," Undyne admitted. "I can't jump into this head first and expect to succeed. But, I'll need your help."

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus declared. "BUT I NEED TO LEAVE NOW. MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK NEEDS FEEDING, AND I KNOW HIS LAZYBONES WON'T FEED IT!"

Papyrus began to run off.

"Wait, you can make that joke but I can't?"

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus cackled as he ran all the way back to Snowdin.

Undyne got up with a smile. Papyrus had been such a great friend, and being afraid to lose her best friend in battle was another reason why she wouldn't let him in the royal guard.

A sudden thought came to her mind. She put out her arm and summoned her spear. When it materialized, she used her nails to write _Alphys _on the head.

"You're my new reason I fight."

**AN: That was a bit more lengthy, but I decided that this story is about two characters, not one. I hope I delivered another good one!**

**Reviews: A quick reminder that I welcome any kind of feedback. I read the reviews section frequently, and I address all of them in the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord72: Congratulations on making an account, and let me be the first to welcome you to the fanfiction community!**

**Anyway, Papyrus is one of those monsters that's just too nice for this world. I mean he's the type of person who would give you his only jacket during a ****blizzard, even if he did have skin. I mean if you (SPOILER ALERT) run to Undyne's house during the fight with her, you can find him waiting for her well in advance. Also, if you kill her (you monster), he will wait there for the rest of the game.**

**I also decided to let this story be less serious and more memey (is that even a word?) I mean the game is a lot like that, so there is no reason that I can't be either, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I invite you to review again!**


	5. The Fiery Hell I Built my Lab In

**This is admittedly one of the harder chapters to write. I hope I don't disappoint here.**

**-A few mornings later-**

Undyne crossed the Waterfall bridge, watching the ice blocks float by. She was a little afraid of hanging out with Alphys a second time, especially since she thought she was the greatest girl in existence. And now she wanted to meet her in her lab.

_Figures,_ she thought. _She just had to live in Hotland._

She would then see a light up sign that scrolled the message "Welcome to Hotland." Undyne would sigh and continue. She made a promise to Alphys, she couldn't back out now.

As soon as she left Waterfall, she felt the heat hit her face. She already felt the sweat dripping from her body, and it began sticking to her clothes. She took a deep breath and continued.

**-Meanwhile-**

Alphys finished tidying up the lab, but she was still quite nervous about inviting Undyne to her home.

"Come on, Alphys," Mettaton said. "If you could make a body fit for someone as marvelous as me, you won't have any trouble with Undyne. Besides, you've impressed her, already!"

"I'm... still nervous," the doctor admitted. "I mean... she's...never been...here."

"Believe in yourself, doctor," Mettaton said as he prepared for filming his show. "If you don't, you'll never get anywhere."

Alphys watched as Mettaton left to his studio. She had a lot on her mind, and it caused her to pace around the lab.

Five minutes later, she heard three knocks on the front door, each one less forceful than the first.

She opened the door to see a passed out Undyne, covered in sweat.

"Ohmygawd ohmygawd ohmygawd!" Alphys freaked out. "Calm down, Alphys, it's probably just heat exhaustion." She then tried to pick up Undyne but she simply wasn't strong enough.

She then ran to get some water and poured it on Undyne's gills, and then pulled out her phone.

**-Snowdin-**

"SANS, YOU NEED TO FOCUS TODAY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LAZINESS AND YOU GETTING DISTRACTED BY EVERYTHING!"

Sans was at the table eating his breakfast with Papyrus when he felt his phone vibrate. It was Alphys.

"what is it doc?"

"Undyne is at the lab! She passed out from heat exhaustion! I can't lift her to safety!"

"oh damn. we're coming!"

"WE? I AM NOT GOING TO JOIN YOU IN SLACKING OFF! DON'T TRY TO PULL ME INTO IT!"

"you don't understand, paps. undyne is passed out in hotland, and we need to help her!"

"WHAT?!" Papyrus began to sprint to Hotland when Sans stopped him.

"i know a shortcut," he explained.

Back at the lab, Alphys was working up a sweat of her own running back and forth from her sink to Undyne when the skeletons appeared.

"UNDYNE! WAKE UP! PLEASE," Papyrus shouted.

"it's a heat stroke, papyrus" Sans explained. "she needs to get inside." After he spoke, his eye turned blue as he lifted his hand. Undyne began to float as Sans moved her inside.

He didn't let her go until she was on top of Alphys' spare bed. He would then join Papyrus and Alphys in their efforts to cool Undyne back down and re-hydrate her.

After a few minutes of pouring water on her gills, the captain would wake up.

"What happened?" she asked weakly. Alphys and the skeletons would smile as Undyne asked the question.

"You...had a heat stroke," Alphys explained. "I called Sans...and he and Papyrus helped get you... inside the lab."

"MY BROTHER AND I WERE ABOUT TO GO OUT ON DUTY WHEN WE GOT THE CALL," Papyrus explained. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN MY BROTHER DO SO MUCH WORK IN MY LIFE. I HAVE TO ADMIT, I AM IMPRESSED."

"don't get used to it, paps. in fact, i'm going to nap twice as much tomorrow," Sans answered.

Undyne smiled at the three of them. This was one of the few times that she paid the price for going all in on accomplishing her goals. While it was unlikely that she would learn from this experience, she did appreciate how her friends had saved her.

Especially Alphys.

"WE HAD BETTER RETURN TO OUR POSTS," Papyrus suddenly broke her thoughts. "WE SHOULD HAVE STARTED AN HOUR AGO."

"It's alright Papyrus," Undyne answered. "In fact, you two should have the day off. I mean you did plenty of work today."

"fine with me," Sans answered. "paps, ready for the shortcut?"

"I...SUPPOSE A DAY OFF WOULDN'T HURT," Papyrus admitted. "MAYBE I COULD WORK ON MY PUZZLES!"

"that's the spirit, bro."

With that, the two skeletons teleported back to Snowdin, leaving Undyne and Alphys alone.

"Alphys," Undyne started. "Thank you. You have saved my life. I only wish for a chance to show you how much your actions have meant to me."

"Undyne... you're...welcome," Alphys blushed. Even though it was quite clear that she had the social advantage of Undyne owing her one, she couldn't help but remain timid and shy during conversation.

Undyne was hardly faring any better (though the heat stroke probably had much to do with it). She remembered what Papyrus had said, and she agreed that this was a relationship in the making, not a battle. She had to be a lot more careful and act less on impulse in this situation, and it was admittedly not her strong suit.

Eventually, regular exhaustion set in, and she began to close her eyes.

_If Papyrus caught me, he'd never think of me the same way again, _she mused as sleep overtook her.

**-Back at Snowdin-**

"it's a good thing i'm not as lazy as you claim," Sans mused.

"BROTHER, WHILE I DO AGREE THAT YOU NEED TO START TAKING YOUR WORK SERIOUSLY, AND THAT YOU NEED TO PUT A LITTLE MORE EFFORT INTO YOUR PUZZLES, I AM IMPRESSED," Papyrus complimented. "THIS WAS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER, AND I AM PROUD OF YOU."

"aw, thanks paps. i just hope that alphys is handling this well."

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT? DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T?"

Sans contemplated. While he promised to keep Alphys' crush on Undyne a secret, he knew that Papyrus, his cool brother, would keep it to his grave. Plus, maybe he could give him advice, too.

"alright, but don't tell anyone this: alphys has a crush on undyne."

Papyrus' jaw dropped the minute he heard that statement.

"THAT'S AMAZING! UNDYNE LIKES ALPHYS THE SAME WAY!" he told Sans. "THIS IS PERFECT!"

"that's right. we just need to keep them encouraged enough to follow through."

Papyrus' smile grew.

"IF WE PUT OUR HEADS TOGETHER, WE CAN MAKE THIS WORK OUT!" Papyrus declared.

"don't you mean skulls?"

"SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

The two skeletons continued to bicker as they began a new plan, a plan to get Undyne and Alphys together.

...That is until Sans decided to take a nap, leaving an irritated Papyrus to do everything.

**AN: I couldn't think of a way to continue this chapter, but I have a finale planned. If you're enjoying this story and me mentioning a finale has you nervous, don't worry. It will take a lot of time to reach it.**

**Review time:**

**PotatoLord72: Thanks for reviewing again. I am glad to see that I have someone that enjoys this enough to review on every chapter, and even made an account to follow this story and me as a writer.**

**I am also glad you enjoyed my last chapter. I will admit I had a little too much fun writing it, especially with Sans breaking the fourth wall like that. To be fair, he's the only self-aware character in the game besides Flowey (and possibly Chara), as they are aware about save files and resets. It made sense that he would also know when he's in a fanfiction story, at least to me anyway.**

**And while I cannot see Alphys ever being able to rap at all (the stutter and the apprehension puts a hamper on that plan), I do agree that Papyrus is worthy of sainthood. With that said, I am afraid I may have had him rip on Sans a bit too much here.**

**Anyway, thanks for the review, and you're more than welcome to review again!**

**And for anyone else reading this, feel free to add your own reviews. As a low profile writer, I will read and address all of them at the end of each chapter.**


	6. Not a Drill

**I figured I would post two chapters this week since I didn't post anything last week. It's only fair.**

-A few days later-

Undyne was alongside Alphys, just before the bridge before Waterfall.

"There," Alphys said. "This water cooler... contains super cooled water... just slightly warm enough...to remain a liquid **(1 degree Celsius or 33.8 Fahrenheit)**. Plus...I enchanted it...so it hydrates...a bit more. You'll recover...almost immediately...if you have another...heat stroke."

Undyne would smile. It was a kind gesture to have such a thing installed in the middle of the path to her lab, and it reminded her of how much she meant to Alphys. She had done so much already for her, including saving her life and improving her refrigerator. She only wished that she knew how to return the favor for both.

"I appreciate this, Alphys," she replied. "You're the best."

Alphys began to blush.

"I'm...not that...great..."

"Come on, doctor. Look at all you've accomplished! In the short time I've known you, you've given me a taste of science by explaining what is in that bottomless pit in the junkyard, you've made my fridge heat up food, saved my life, nursed me back to health, taught me a lot about human history **(those videos are just anime, fish lady. Even I knew that before we hung out in the actual game)** and you're installing a preventative measure on the way to your home to prevent this incident from happening again."

"Well..."

"And that's not to mention all of the awesome things you've done in the service of King Asgore."

Alphys almost went entirely red. It was clear to her that despite the odds being against her (or at least she thought they were against her), she had managed to not only make a new friend, but impress her as well. The problem here is that Alphys wanted more than friendship. She wanted to hold Undyne, wake up next to her each day, and share her entire life with her.

Alphys was never good at expressing her feelings, and opening up to anyone at all (even Mettaton, her own creation) was off the table for her. Her social anxiety was just too strong for her to say what was entirely on her mind, and she often felt like she was alone in the world. Her having to bear the cross of the accidental creation of the amalgamates added injury to insult, as any mention of the monsters that went missing brought pain to her heart.

Undyne, while being the fearless zealot she always has been, harbored similar feelings. She knew Alphys was brilliant, and she began to desire the sames things that Alphys did. She wanted nothing more than to give the doctor the happiness Undyne knew she deserved. She knew that she was bearing many crosses, and she wanted to help relieve her of her anxiety, and be happy with who she was. Another part of her wanted more. She wanted to be her partner in life, but even she was unable to explain to her how much she meant to her.

Both of their thoughts were cut off when Undyne's phone rang. It was Papyrus.

"Hey, Papyrus. What's up?"

"IT'S HAPPENED! SANS AND I HAVE FOUND A HUMAN, AND WE ARE ABOUT TO CAPTURE IT!"

There was a pause.

"WHAT?!" Undyne yelled. "I'm on my way!"

Undyne looked at Alphys.

"Papyrus and Sans have found a human. I'm going to suit up and ensure a smooth capture. Do you still have your surveillance gear set up?"

"Yes. I will track the human and direct you to them," Alphys responded.

"Excellent. I'll call when I need help," Undyne responded.

"Umm...before you go..." Alphys started.

"Sorry, Alphys, but now's probably not the time. We'll capture the human and then we can talk about anything you want. Sound good?"

Alphys nodded. This was her time to redeem herself for the amalgamates, and she was determined not to screw up.

"Alright. Wish me luck!"

**AN: Another cliff hanger, but I think we all know what the finale will be. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it being shorter than the others.**

**Reviews: Just another reminder that I read all reviews and acknowledge all feedback. Since I'm still a low key writer, I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter. This will help keep the conversation going and address my thought processes, clear things up, and also help interact with the readers.**

**PotatoLord72: Thanks for reviewing again. To start things off, I'm going to make a clarification: Mettaton was actually well on his way to the studio and nowhere near the lab, but I made it sound like he was walking out the door while Alphys was freaking out about Undyne passing out. This probably gave you as well as the other readers a bad image of him, even though my own mistake is to blame.**

**Anyway, I also have been making Undyne the one who keeps on needing Alphys' help, for two reasons. The first being Undyne prevented Alphys from jumping into the abyss in the first place. Second being that Alphys is already at a disadvantage because she's just that apprehensive. I felt like I needed to make Alphys pull through a lot more than Undyne to keep things balanced. With that said, I may have had Alphys take the lead with putting Undyne in that situation.**

**And where the hell are the skelebros when I need them? Personally, I'm as good with women as I am in speaking Greek.**

**Thanks for the review, and let's keep this conversation going!**


	7. The Hunt (With Incidental Music)

**I may be on my way to the finale, but we've still got plenty of time. A few words of warning first:**

**I start school August 26th. I will try to keep up the weekly chapters but class will eat up my time to write. It may turn into every other week. I will still try to get some writing done while I am at work, at least get some drafts done if nothing else.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7. This will jump around a bit between Papyrus' efforts to capturing Frisk, as well as what Alphys and Undyne are doing. I hope it isn't too unorganized, but this one chapter won't revolve around Alphys (for a change).**

"HUMAN! THIS PUZZLE WAS CREATED BY THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS!"

Papyrus and Sans were standing on one side of a grid of squares, each one being a different shade of gray. On the other side was a twelve year old girl. She had a goldenrod skin complexion, long brown hair, blue shorts, and a blue sweater that had purple horizontal stripes. The most appealing feature of this human was that she refused to hurt a single monster in the underground despite most of them trying to attack her. On top of that, she was more than willing to go through the puzzles Papyrus had in store for her, because she knew it would make Papyrus happy.

"RED TILES CANNOT BE PASSED," Papyrus explained. "YELLOW TILES WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES WILL SOUND AN ALARM, SO YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES WILL MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! PURPLE TILES WILL MAKE YOU SLIDE AHEAD TO THE NEXT TILE AND MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE LEMONS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES, AND WILL CAUSE THE PIRANHA TO BITE YOU IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, BUT NOT IF YOU SMELL LIKE LEMONS! PINK TILES DO NOTHING, SO YOU CAN STAND ON THEM AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE!"

"hey human, 50g says the readers skipped that rant just like they did three chapters ago," Sans mused.

"SANS...WAIT, CHAPTERS?" Papyrus asked. "YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSE. ANYWAY, HUMAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE RULES?"

The human nodded.

"EXCELLENT. ONE MORE THING TO BRING UP: THIS PUZZLE IS ENTIRELY RANDOM," Papyrus added. "I WON'T EVEN KNOW THE SOLUTION!"

Papyrus would then hit the switch. The grid lit up in various colors, and the flashing would get faster and faster and faster until the puzzle finally formed.

The entire puzzle was just red squares and a pink horizontal stripe of squares in the middle.

Papyrus walked off to his next puzzle while the human crossed the pink tiles.

"don't worry," Sans told her. "we won't be able to settle our little wager until the reviews come in."

**-Waterfall-**

Undyne got to her house and put her armor on. She was originally annoyed with Papyrus because she thought she was about to confess her feelings to Alphys, but she then realized that she probably was too scared to do that anyway. Besides, what better way to show her that she cared about her than to ensure that the human got captured? The seventh human soul needed to break the barrier and allow the entire monster race to see the sun again.

_If the sunsets are real, I promise we will see one once we make it to the surface,_ Undyne promised. Yes, the best moment to express her feelings would be while watching a sunset. She would put her arm around Alphys, and tell it to her gently.

She suddenly remembered that she had a mission to do, and finished donning her armor. She then ran out the door.

-Back at Snowdin-

"ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME?"

Papyrus was engaged in battle with the human. He was looking for an opening when she suddenly said that she admired his dedication towards his goals.

"WELL, I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!"

"Well," the human started. "I know how to make spaghetti."

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING MY STANDARDS! I HAVE TO DATE YOU NOW!" Papyrus declared. "LET'S GET BACK TO SNOWDIN AND GO ON A DATE!"

**-Meanwhile-**

"Alphys, it's Undyne. Do you see the human?"

Alphys was typing rapidly on her computer. She had surveillance cameras and other equipment in many places around the underground, so she was able to find the human doing puzzles with Papyrus. Unfortunately, the human was not found at this time.

"I saw...the human fighting...Papyrus earlier. They...both walked back to...Snowdin."

Undyne nodded.

"I don't want to go to Snowdin if I don't have to, but they won't be able to leave without passing by the entrance to Waterfall," Undyne declared. "Besides, it sounds like Papyrus captured them anyway, and is taking them back. Maybe he wasn't as soft as we thought."

**-Back at Snowdin-**

"SO, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME."

Papyrus and the human were sitting on the living room couch, talking to each other. While the human didn't have any actual feelings for Papyrus, she was enjoying herself either way.

"My name...is Frisk."

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU FRISK," Papyrus greeted. "I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU."

Papyrus would pull out a bone with a bow on it, clearly intended to be a present.

"I MADE THESE FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS. I HOPE YOU..."

Papyrus was caught off when a random white dog came out of nowhere and snatched it.

"WAIT!" Papyrus yelled. "CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!"

Both Papyrus and Frisk chased the dog, but it managed to get to the door and escape. This prompted Sans to step out of his bedroom with his trombone and play three notes (**you know which ones)** before returning to his room and closing the door.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled angerly. "STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

**-Waterfall-**

Undyne would be on top of the wall overlooking the entrance to the rest of Waterfall. She knew that the only way forward would be through this point, and that she would be in perfect position to throw her spear at them and take their soul to the king.

A few minutes later, Papyrus would meet her.

"Well," Undyne started. "How did it go? Did you fight the human?"

"YES," Papyrus answered nervously. "I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

"Did you capture them?" Undyne asked.

"ERRRR...WELL...NO."

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" Undyne demanded. "Do you know what you just did? That human is not only the key to our freedom, but a threat to all of monsterkind! Everyone in the underground is in danger now!"

"THE HUMAN IS QUITE NICE, ACTUALLY," Papyrus replied. "I DON'T THINK VIOLENCE IS THE ANSWER."

Undyne would pinch her nose.

"Papyrus..." she started. "I know you have a kind heart, but you can't become a royal guard member if you show mercy to your enemies just because they act nice to you. You need to strike hard and fast, which is why I don't think you're cut out."

She summoned her spear.

"I will hunt this human myself. If you want to prove me wrong, help me find them so we can capture them. Consider this your second chance to prove yourself to me."

Papyrus would consider his options before deciding that he needed to help monsterkind.

"I'LL...HELP YOU...ANYWAY I CAN." He answered nervously.

"Good. Figure out where they're going so Alphys can get surveillance on that area," Undyne told him. "Then I will make my move."

Papyrus would head back while Undyne would move out.

And so the game of Cat and Mouse began.

**AN: The romance was lacking in this chapter, but it was a nice contrast at least, right?**

**Review time: As always, I read the entire review section, and since I'm still lowkey, will address all reviews in the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord72: I feel like I have seen you a couple times! Nah, for real, I am glad you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it.**

**Anyway, I always figured that Alphys would be overly humble while Undyne would be the one boosting her up, given their personalities and how Alphys had done so much for Undyne anyway. At that point, Undyne would see Alphys as a god.**

**And no, I am not letting fishlady dream. Anime isn't real, just like the Easter Bunny, my sex appeal, and not obnoxious Pittsburgh Steelers fans. She's gonna have to learn to deal.**

**Feel free to stop by again!**

**8BITScorpion: How do I put this without coming across as overly rude...**

**I know you don't like my review on your story, but the fact of the matter is that I am under no obligation to say anything nice about it. People on the Internet are oftentimes rude people, and while I do try to restrain myself, I don't have to sing praises about your work.**

**I don't want to go to war with you, but you need to understand the value of proofreading. It can turn the brightest story ideas into messes because it makes it unreadable. My offer to help you out still stands, and I ask for nothing but some respect in return. If you want to just write more stories with me as the butt of a joke, just realize you're making yourself foolish, not me.**

**I wasn't looking forward to addressing this one, but do understand that (and I cannot stress this enough) I don't have to write anything nice or even constructive on your stories. So please just move on.**


	8. Spear of Justice

**Good day for a swell battle.**

**Now go!**

"En guarde!"

Undyne and Frisk were facing off near the end of Waterfall. Frisk had managed to make it past all of the puzzles Undyne had set up, and managed to evade all of the surprise attacks she had in store for her. Frisk had even managed to cheat death by landing on golden flowers despite Undyne forcing her off a thousand food ledge into the junkyard.

"I don't know who you are," Frisk started. "But I don't want to fight you. There has to be another way to break the barrier."

"HA!" Undyne laughed. "Begging for mercy already! You're dead to rights!" With that, she threw Frisk a spare spear and began to attack her, only to have Frisk block the blow.

"That's right human! You won't be able to run away this time. You've got to face danger head on!"

Undyne continued delivering blows from varying directions, only to have Frisk block them. Frisk noticed that her opponent was clearly holding back. Did she really not want to fight either, or did she just want to be ready for when Frisk went on the offensive?

"NYAH!" Undyne yelled. "Enough warming up!"

Frisk noticed that Undyne's attacks became faster and harder to block. She ended up taking a couple of hits, but she was thankful that all they did was inflict pain. It was a miracle, since the spears in the human world would have drawn blood, or worse.

Uncertainty suddenly came to Frisk. She didn't want to kill Undyne, but she knew that Undyne was a trained warrior, and unlikely to ever run out of wind, especially before she did. She couldn't expect to win a fight of attrition.

_Maybe if I surprise her, I might be able to slip by_, Frisk thought.

"Our hopes and dreams rest on me, human," Undyne taunted. "Today will be the day we see the light!"

With that, Undyne summoned a spear from the left and threw it at Frisk. When Frisk dodged it, she kept on summoning more spears to launch at Frisk.

Frisk, realizing what she was up to, decided to move in and punch Undyne in the face.

"NYAH!" Undyne yelled. "So you finally fight, human...human?"

Undyne looked behind her to see Frisk running down the path she was blocking.

"Get back here!" she yelled, eventually catching up with them. "You caught me off guard, but you're not escaping from me again!" With that, Undyne's attacks became faster and more tenacious.

Frisk now had a bigger problem as it seemed Undyne was eyeing her a bit more closely, ready for her to attack again. It was unlikely that she would be able to get another punch in, and to top it off, Undyne seemed a lot more angry, and it showed with her attack patterns and speed.

Then she remembered, she had purchased a bunch of cinnabuns from the shopkeeper from Snowdin. She picked one out of her pocket and threw it at Undyne's face.

"What is this?!" Undyne asked, only to find the human running away behind her once again. "Dammit human!"

Frisk saw a sign on her left that flashed "Welcome to Hotland," but she didn't care. She needed to find a way to shake Undyne, and the long paths gave no means to hide from her.

Eventually Undyne was in front of her again.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" She yelled, and continued her attacks. Frisk continued to block as many blows as she could while she continued to look for another opening. Undyne would strike with even more fury than before. It became so intense that Frisk was unsure if she should just surrender or not. _Would she even accept terms of surrender?_ Frisk wondered.

Thenshe saw some kind of mark in the spear that Undyne was using. Without any better ideas, Frisk changed the style of her block and forced both of them to chance.

Frisk knew that she would have to pull back before long (Undyne could overpower her easily), but a glance was all she needed. Sure enough, she was able to make out a word scratched in Undyne's spearhead.

"Alphys? Isn't that the scientist?" Frisk asked. This brought thoughts to Undyne, causing her to lose focus for a split second, which was enough for Frisk to pass and get a lead on Undyne once again.

**-Meanwhile-**

"heh heh heh," Sans chuckled as he counted the coins at his Hotland sentry post. "i knew they would skip past that rant. now i have enough g to buy, heh, 0.5% of one of muffet's donuts. or i could do business with a less crumby seller."

"SANS!"

"huh? oh, hey undyne..."

"DON'T "HEY" ME! A HUMAN PASSED YOUR STATION!"

"oh, sorry, didn't see them."

Undyne stormed off after the human, angrier than ever. Unfortunately, she remembered that she passed out, and Alphys had to save her.

_Alphys,_ Undyne thought. _I can't stop, she could be in danger!_

Undyne continued to go all in on Frisk, who continued dodging and blocking the attacks. Eventually, Frisk noticed that Undyne was slowing down and running out of breath.

"Human, you will not...defeat me!"

Undyne continued to lose her strength during the battle, and eventually, it happened again.

Frisk watched as Undyne collapsed in front of her. She put her hand on Undyne's forehead and felt a lot of sweat and heat. Then she looked around, and saw the water cooler. As if knowing exactly what to do, she took two cups of water. She drank the first one herself, especially since she felt the heat from both the battle and the environment. She took the second one to Undyne, opened her mouth, and poured it in.

Within seconds, Undyne woke up. She looked around, and noticed that it was just the human in front of her. It was obvious what had happened, and who had saved her. Utterly humiliated, she turned around, went across the bridge, and left for her house.

Frisk watched with concern. Feeling guilty, she went to follow Undyne, and maybe this time, they could talk things over.

**I haven't written combat sequences much before, so I hope it satisfied.**

**Reviews: Once again, I would like to invite you, the readers, to review my work. All reviews are taken into account, and since I am still a low key author, I will also reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord72: Welcome back, oh mighty lord of the potatoes (hail!)**

**Looks like Sans got you a second time! That's what happens when you read stories with self-aware characters, my friend.**

**For real, I appreciate the feedback on the story. I thought that if I'm going to go this way with the story, I would need to break off the cute stuff for a while. Do not worry, because it will return, but for now, business has to be addressed.**

**And I do ask for one request in your next review (if you want to, of course): I would like feedback on how I did writing combat. I have little practice with it, and I am unsure how to detail it. This is for possible later chapters and other projects I may work on in the future that require even more of it. One such future project might be a Castlevania story, but again, if I can't do combat, I need to know.**

**Thanks in advance!**


	9. Break Room

**-Breakroom, afmghost Industries-**

"So let me get this straight," Undyne started. "The author is sick, so instead of us filming the next chapter, we're stuck here?"

"THAT'S THE WAY I UNDERSTAND IT," Papyrus answered. "MAYBE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHOULD MAKE HIM SOME SPAGHETTI. THAT WOULD HELP HIM GET HEALTHY AGAIN!"

"honestly, i think that would just make him more ill," Sans said. "he might regretti the spaghetti."

"SAAAAANS!" Papyrus screeched. "YOU DISS MY SPAGHETTI AND MAKE A BAD JOKE OUT OF IT! WHATEVER AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?!?"

Their antics continued as Mettaton revealed the fifth card on the table. The cards were an ace of spades, a five , six, and seven of diamonds, and a queen of hearts.

Alphys would push all of her chips to the pot.

"Alphys is going all in with ten-thousand g," Mettaton said. This prompted Papyrus to call, Sans to fold, and Undyne to raise to twenty thousand g, which Papyrus also called. The pot now had seventy-five thousand g in it.

"Alright, show your hands."

Papyrus would flip his hand to show an ace of diamonds and an ace of clubs, three of a kind

"Nice hand," Undyne taunted. "but not good enough." With that she flipped over an eight of diamonds and a nine of hearts, a straight.

"Alphys, darling," Mettaton prompted. "What do you have?"

Alphys would shake as she flipped over her hand.

It was a three and four of diamonds. A straight flush.

"GAH!" Papyrus yelled, eyes big as dinner plates. "WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF THAT?"

"good hand, doc," Sans commented. "I knew something was up."

"Good job, Alphys," Frisk said. "I mean I don't know how to play poker, but it seems like you did something amazing."

"ALPHYS!" Undyne yelled. "Nice hand! I wish I were as good as you!"

"...thanks, guys. It was just luck, though." Alphys replied.

"Darling, don't say that," Mettaton said. "There is a lot of skill involved, and you've got it!"

Alphys would blush while she collected the chips as Mettaton would shuffle the cards and deal a new hand.

**Sorry guys. I am under the weather at the moment, so I haven't felt like continuing the actual story on my day off. I did, however, want to leave you with something to read, bare minimum. If you are unfamiliar with poker, I apologise if the game made little sense.**

**Now to address reviews. I welcome everyone to review, as I will read and respond to each one at the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord: Welcome back! You left quite a bit in your review. Luckily, I am happy to oblige.**

**Looking back, I do think that the combat itself was expressed with plenty of detail, but unfortunately, I banked a little too much on the audience knowing what the setting was and didn't bother to describe it. I missed out on mentioning the hilltop Undyne jumped from as well as the howling wind. It isn't until Frisk starts fleeing that any of the environment is mentioned at all, and that would be a problem.**

**And as for the distraction of Sans counting the g you made him? You brought this up already, but I will address it anyway: It makes sense in this case. For one, this story (as well as the actual game), while it may be touching and all, isn't all that serious (unless you're a monster yourself and do a genocide run). There are jokes all around, and combat sequences are no exception. Also, in the actual game, Undyne spots Sans at his sentry post napping away as Frisk runs right in front of his nose, and she gets pissed because of it. I figured I was kinda obligated to incorporate that in the story somehow, and I found my way. Now if this were a Castlevania story, it would make little sense for the audience to be taken elsewhere without a good reason.**

**Now****, for your question: Yes, I love dogs. I had a greyhound named Trax a few years ago. He and I were almost inseparable, and it was a hard thing to do when he had to be out down due to mutliple problems he had. His joints were in pain, plus he had other things wrong with him due to his old age. I miss him to this day.****Thanks for the feedback, and I'll see you next review!**

**One last thing: I am doing this chapter entirely on a mobile device which has no sense of spellcheck. If there are typos, I apologise in advance, and they will be cleaned up this weekend, since I have this one off.**


	10. Pyromania

**Before we continue, I just want to make this official: the break room chapter is not part of the story. It was me just tiding you over while I fought off whatever bug one of the patients at work was nice enough to give me (probably a cold). I felt like Napstablook, in that I just wasn't feeling up to continuing the actual story, but didn't want to leave you hanging. However, right here, right now, I'm just about done fighting this thing, my stomach is full of Penn Station and root beer, and I am ready to go.**

Frisk would backtrack past the mountain that Undyne dove on her from. She wanted to find Undyne's house and talk things over, but unfortunately, she didn't know where to look. Luckily, fate would guide her in the form of a phone call.

"FRISK? IT'S PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said on the phone.

"Hi, Papyrus. What's up?"

"I WAS HOPING YOU AND I COULD HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE. I THINK YOU AND HER WOULD BE GREAT PALS!"

"That sounds like a great idea! Where does she live?"

"SHE LIVES AT THE QUIET ZONE IN WATERFALL."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

Frisk would put her phone away and head over to the quiet zone.

**-At the quiet zone-**

"HEY FRISK!"

"Hello Papyrus," Frisk greeted. "Is this Undyne's place?"

"IT IS," Papyrus answered. "SHE MAY BE A LITTLE HOT HEADED, BUT I BELIEVE THAT YOU AND HER WILL GET ALONG JUST FINE!"

"I hope so," Frisk replied as she knocked on the door. "I...uh...heard rumors that she didn't like humans that much."

"BUT YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND!" Papyrus reassured. "She will like you for sure!"

Frisk was about to come clean and tell Papyrus that Undyne tried to kill her, but the door opened. Undyne would look at Papyrus.

"So," she started. "Ready for your one on one extra private training?"

"I AM," Papyrus answered. "AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

"You did?" Undyne asked. "I don't think we've..."

She paused, stunned at the sight of the very child that was able to lead her to Hotland, the very same opponent that she fell to in battle, and promptly revived by.

"...met."

The tension was high between all three of them. Papyrus's mind even began to race, wondering if he had done something wrong. This would continue for about twenty seconds until Undyne broke the silence.

"Why don't...you two...come in?" She offered with a smile. Papyrus would feel relieved while Frisk would keep her wits about her, determined to make things right between them, but aware that Undyne still had both the advantage of strength and them being in her home field. Both of them entered.

"BEFORE WE START, MY FRIEND HERE BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ALL ON THEIR OWN," Papyrus would announce, holding up a present bone. It was just like the one he offered Frisk, which amused her. _It's flattering that he makes bones for all his friends, _Frisk mused to herself.

"Umm, thanks," Undyne thanked. "I'll put it with the others."

She picked up the bone and headed towards the cabinet, only for the annoying dog to appear and take it right out of her hands.

"THAT ANNOYING DOG!" Papyrus yelled. "I CAN'T STAND THAT THING!"

Sans would suddenly appear.

"you could say that it's a dog gone shame," he said.

"SHUT UP, SANS!" Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk yelled in unison. Papyrus would use his magic to slam the door, hitting Sans in his face and knocking him outside. **(You're welcome, PotatoLord)**

"Where were we?" Undyne asked. "Ah yes, your lesson. Shall we begin?"

"ACTUALLY, I JUST REMEMBERED," Papyrus started. "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM. HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" And with that, he jumped out the window once again, leaving Undyne and Frisk alone.

"So what are you doing here, human?" Undyne demanded. "Did you come in here to rub your victory in my face? To gloat about my defeat? IS THAT IT?"

"Umm, no, it wasn't." Frisk answered. "I just wanted to make amends. I know my soul is the last soul needed to break the barrier, but I think we can break it another way."

"So you want to become friends then," Undyne mused. "You think I, the head of King Asgore's royal guard, would become friends with the very human that stands in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams? That's funnier than anything Sans could come up with!"

Frisk would frown. It seemed like she was wasting her time. Trying to do the right thing in every situation was never easy, and in this case, it seemed impossible.

"Seriously, human, if you weren't my house guest, I'd end you right now," Undyne continued. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

Frisk would turn around and begin to walk towards the door when Papyrus would show up at the window he broke.

"GEE, WHAT A SHAME," he started. "I WAS HOPING UNDYNE WOULD BE ABLE TO BEFRIEND SOMEONE AS NICE AS YOU, BUT I GUESS SHE WASN'T UP TO THE CHALLENGE."

"Challenge?" Undyne asked. "Papyrus, wait...dammit."

But Papyrus was gone. There was only one thing Undyne could do to save face at this point.

"Alright human, listen up: Not only are we going to be friends, we're going to be besties!" Undyne declared. "So why don't you have a seat?"

Frisk would take a seat on the stool that was by the table.

"How about something to drink?" Undyne offered.

"Umm, how about tea?" Frisk asked.

"Coming right up!" Undyne declared. "It will be a minute before the water heats up, okay?"

"Okay."

The time it took for the water to boil felt twice as long to them. Frisk couldn't help but fear that Undyne would change her mind once again and attack Frisk. Undyne's mind was preoccupied with the fact that this human, the very person who defeated her, was in her home, and that she was making tea for her.

Undyne decided to break the silence, seeing as she needed to be a good host as well as a good friend.

"So, I never got your name, human," she stated.

"Oh, my name is Frisk," Frisk replied. "I already know you. You're Undyne, head of Asgore's royal guard. Papyrus told me about you."

"I figured he did," Undyne said as she poured the tea in the mug. "Careful, it's hot."

Frisk would blow on it, but decide to wait a bit.

"So, while I wait for this tea to cool," Frisk started. "how did you end up with this job?"

"Well, I was a hot headed kid," Undyne answered. "To prove I was tough, I tried to fight King Asgore. Heh, emphasis on "tried." I couldn't land a single hit on him, plus he just wouldn't fight me back. I was so humiliated."

Frisk would be fully attentive until Undyne snapped.

"Okay, the tea isn't that hot! Drink some already!"

Frisk would blow once more and force herself to take a sip. It burnt her tongue, but it still tasted pretty good to her.

"Anyway, he began to train me the next day. I became stronger and stronger, and eventually, one day, I was able to knock him down."

Undyne would sigh as she told the story.

"I felt so bad," she continued. "But he was beaming. I've never seen anyone so proud to get their butt kicked! We kept training after that, and then he put me in charge of the royal guard!"

"How do you like the job?" Frisk asked.

"I enjoy it," Undyne answered. "Although I haven't been in it long enough to know how the other six humans fought. Tell me, how tough and smart are you guys?"

Frisk thought for a moment.

"It really varies," she answered. "They are just as different as you monsters are, in a way. Some of them are as strong as you, and some as intelligent as your scientists. There are also the dumb ones."

"Dumb humans?" Undyne asked. "To what end?"

"Well, there's this military facility called Area 51," Frisk explained. "It's off limits for non government and non military personnel, but about a million fanatics think there are aliens there, and are planning to storm it despite being overwhelmingly outclassed and out muscled. If they were like you, they'd be able to do it, but they aren't any better than me honestly."

"Well, let's just hope they are joking, for the sake of your race," Undyne commented. "Maybe it might teach them a lesson, bare minimum."

A sudden thought came to Undyne.

"Lesson...Papyrus is supposed to have his cooking lesson now," Undyne announced. "And if he's not here to take it, you're gonna have to take it for him!"

With that, Undyne grabbed Frisk's hand and dragged her to the counter where some vegetables would be located.

"First up, the sauce!" Undyne declared. "Pretend these vegetables are your enemies, and strike them down!"

Frisk thought for a second. If she hit them with all her might, it would ruin them, but on the other hand, it would probably make Undyne like her more. Decision made, she would punch them with all of her might, leaving various vegetable residue all over Undyne's wall.

"Yeah!" Undyne cheered. "We'll...scrape that into a bowl later. Now to stir the sauce."

Frisk would grab the spoon and, knowing how Undyne did things, would stir as fast as she could.

"Stir harder!" Undyne demanded. Frisk would continue to stir as quickly as she could while Undyne kept demanding that she do it faster, but eventually, Undyne would just take her spear and stir it herself, ultimately destroying the pan.

"Now, turn the heat up," Undyne instructed. Frisk would turn it to seven, only to have Undyne demand it be set to a higher setting. Frisk would turn it to where she thought the maximum setting was, but would continue to hear Undyne's orders of "hotter!" She rotated the knob further and further until the house was engulfed in flames.

"So," Undyne started. "I guess that explains why Papyrus isn't a good cook, either. My house is in shambles, and I have failed to befriend you. Now there is only one thing left to do: Rematch!"

Undyne would summon her spear and look at Frisk.

"You make the first move, human!"

Frisk thought that if she had to fight Undyne again, she would certainly lose. There had to be a way to show Undyne that she still had no intent to hurt anyone, put how?

Frisk then realized the clock was ticking, as the house was still on fire. Acting on the first thought that came to her mind, she made a fist, and punched Undyne in the chest with just enough force to be noticeable.

Undyne would look at Frisk.

"You just can't muster up anything to hurt me, huh?" She asked. "To be honest, I don't want to hurt you either, and I won't for as long as you stay true to your morals."

"I want to leave the underground," Frisk stated. "When I first got here, I just wanted to leave without hurting anyone. Now that I've made such great friends, I want to find a way for everyone else to come to the surface alongside me."

"Frisk," Undyne replied. "You really are a great friend to all of monsterkind. Now let's get the hell out of this burning house."

**-Outside-**

"By the way," Frisk asked. "You never answered my question: Is Alphys the scientist?"

Undyne would blush for a second.

"I'm your bestie, remember?" Frisk prompted with a smile. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay, okay," Undyne relented. "I have her name carved in my spear because, well, she is everything to me. She is the reason I fight, and I want a reminder while I'm in combat."

Frisk nodded.

"But," Undyne continued. "I have done little for her. She had upgraded my fridge and saved my life. In fact, she's the one that installed that water cooler you used earlier, so in a way, she saved my life twice."

"Undyne," Frisk responded. "It sounds like she really does care about you. And if you are still unsure, I will find a way to prove it to you myself."

Undyne would smile at Frisk.

"Thank you, Frisk. If you need to talk to me, I'll be living with Papyrus, since I can't live here anymore," she said with a chuckle. "When you call him, I'll be there to talk to you, too!"

"Thank you, Undyne."

"No problem. See ya, punk!"

And with that, Undyne would head to Snowdin. Frisk would chuckle as she headed back to Hotland to continue her journey. Remembering the fun times and the promise she made to her new best friend filled her with determination.

**AN: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this is my longest chapter yet. Sadly, it's the one where a lot of the dialogue is already scripted. I hope I took enough creative license here to make it my own.**

**Reviews: As I do each chapter, I invite all readers to review the story. Everyone's input helps me improve as a writer, and I will personally reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord72: Hello again!**

**That last chapter, like I said, wasn't actually part of the storyline. I was sick for a while, and since that Tuesday was my day off, I ended up watching _Casino Royale_, which is a James Bond film with a Poker theme. I decided to kind of recreate one of the scenes where Bond ends up winning a large sum of money with a straight flush (five cards in numerical order of the same suit). I would imagine that if Sans or even Papyrus had that hand, Undyne would be bitter, since she almost had a higher straight flush, and higher values beat lower ones if the hand rank is the same (you poker players would understand why). But she cares for Alphys, and was proud of her play.**

**But yeah, the point was to just make something funny, nonsensical, and not part of the story to keep you and the other readers satisfied as I fought off that cold.**

**As for the lack of seriousness, I agree. The game is half meme half game, so why not have fun? I sure am.**

**And finally, my dog from about two years ago. He was the kind of dog that would be careful and try to make sure he didn't bite your hand if you gave him a treat. Most dogs would just go for it without a second thought, but not my dog Trax. He also would easily be defeated by a robber. He would probably just walk up to them, sniff them a bit, and that would be the end of that. Of course, greyhounds are a very large breed of dog, so he'd be a deterrent at best.**

**Nice talking to you again!**


	11. Blight town

**It's a three day weekend, and I'm off today WITH pay! Therefore, as a special treat, I am going to give you chapter 10 early!**

**-Hotland Entrance, two hours later-**

Frisk would take another cup of water from the cooler. She would have to make a note to find a way to bring some of it with her, as she had no idea how long she would spend in this fiery area. _What's next? Blight Town?_ She thought to herself.

She noticed a metal structure up ahead with a sign that said "Lab." This had to be it. Maybe she could find some air conditioning, as well as some much needed food. The spaghetti she made with Undyne obviously was just a pipe dream at this point (not that it was any good, anyway), and while her cinnamon buns were still good, they didn't provide the sustenance an actual meal provided.

The doors opened automatically. She entered without a second thought.

The first thing she noticed was that she was being watched on a large monitor, clearly being tracked by a computer. She immediately looked around, prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, the lights came on, and a small, yellow lizard came out from hiding. She took a good look at Frisk and began panicking.

"Ohmygawd ohmygawd ohmygawd," she started. "No, please...don't worry! I'm...not going...to hurt you."

"Umm, hello," Frisk replied. "Are you the paparazzi? Because I didn't know I was being watched like that."

"No, I'm...Doctor Alphys," the lizard replied. "I...was ordered to help...you know...capture you. But you've been...so kind to us. I'm not interested in that...anymore."

Frisk nodded. It seemed that although Alphys had tracked her every step of the way, it seemed like she had no ill intentions against her. In fact, she was convinced that Alphys was scared of her.

"You're trying to...find your way...to the barrier, right?" Alphys asked. "You will have...to get to the Core. I can...lead you there, but..."

She paused out of nowhere.

"You will have to avoid...my robotic entertainer, Mettaton. He was...originally built to be...a human eradication robot." She continued. As if on queue, the wall behind Alphys would break, and a square figure would run through it.

"Oh gawd, that's him right now," Alphys warned.

-**Meanwhile, in Snowdin-**

"GUYS, HURRY UP! METTATON'S SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!"

Papyrus would be on the couch, while Undyne would be finishing a pizza in the kitchen.

"I don't know about that show," Undyne replied. "I mean it's a popular show, sure, but I never got into it."

"HOW MANY EPISODES DID YOU WATCH?" Papyrus asked.

"Umm, well, none."

"THEN GIVE IT A CHANCE," Papyrus demanded. "BROTHER, COME ON DOWN AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH US!"

"i'm coming, paps," Sans said as he walked down the stairs. "it's not like i was healing from having a door hit my face at an alarming speed."

The three of them sat on the couch as the television announced that it was time for MTT hour. They were all taken by surprise when they saw Frisk as the center of attention.

"Frisk is on this show? Man, I bet this will be good," Undyne declared. "And there's...Alphys. That's odd, considering she hates the spotlight."

"MAYBE FRISK GOT HER TO OPEN UP," Papyrus suggested. "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A NICE PERSON!"

"i mean she didn't fight any of us," Sans added. "if alphys kept track of frisk all this time, then she must know that her heart is pure. now let's watch this thing."

**-Back at the lab-**

"Now human, time for a trivia game," Mettaton started. "Answering a question correctly will reward you with another question. If you answer incorrectly, you will be in for a...shocking...experience."

Frisk gulped and nodded. Alphys signaled to Frisk and got her attention, and then looked away.

"Question one," Mettaton started. "What is the prize for answering correctly? Is it A, money, B, mercy, C, a new car, or D, more questions?"

"More questions, you just said that," Frisk chuckled.

"Alright, sounds like you get it!" Mettaton announced. "Now for your prize: What is the king's full name? Is it A, Lord Fluffybuns, B, Fuzzy Pushover, C, Asgore Dreemurr, or D, Dr. Friendship?"

Frisk would contemplate. She knew that his first name was Asgore, but she didn't know his full name, and she also didn't know if he went by other names. She thought for a second when Alphys got her attention. She would make a "C" with her hands, and Frisk knew what to do.

"Is the correct answer C?" Frisk answered.

"Correct," Mettaton replied. "What a terrific answer!"

The quiz show continued. Frisk would answer the questions, sometimes looking at Alphys for help. After several questions, however, Mettaton noticed that something was off. He decided to bring out a bigger gun.

"Next question, In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie," what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

"It's snail ice cream!" Alphys answered. "In chapter four..."

"No rants, Alphys," Mettaton ordered. "I knew you were helping the human, so I'm going to ask a question that you will know the answer to!"

Alphys began to blush, while Frisk would look confused.

"Alright human, final question: Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on? Is it A, Undyne, B, Asgore, C, you, or D, Don't know."

Frisk looked at Alphys, but unfortunately, she was not willing to answer. In fact, it appeared she wanted Frisk to decline to give an answer.

Suddenly, Frisk had a flashback.

**-Flashback, two hours earlier-**

_"I have her name carved in my spear, because, well, she is everything to me," Undyne explained. "She is the reason I fight, and I want a reminder while I'm in combat."_

_Frisk would nod._

_"But," Undyne continued. "I have done little for her. She had upgraded my fridge and saved my life. In fact, she's the one that installed that water cooler that you used earlier, so in a way, she saved my life twice."_

_"Undyne," Frisk responded. "It sounds like she really does care about you. And if you are still unsure, I will find a way to prove it to you myself."_

**-Back to the present-**

Frisk would look at Mettaton.

"Is the correct answer A?"

Mettaton would chuckle.

"See, Alphys? I told you it was obvious," the robot taunted to the now blushing Alphys. "I mean even the human figured it out! She scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together **(okay Toby, I feel attacked right about now)** sharing a domestic life."

Mettaton paused.

"Calculations complete," he announced. "Probability of a crush: one hundred and one, percent. Margin of error: one percent."

Mettaton would look at the camera.

"With that, I am going to end the quiz show, since not only is Alphys ruining the fun, but we are due for a commercial break," Mettaton told the camera. "But stay with us. There is a lot more excitement to come here on the MTT hour!"

With that, his arms and wheel returned to his body as a jet launched him upwards.

**-Meanwhile, at Snowdin-**

_"See, Alphys? I told you it was obvious," the robot taunted to the now blushing Alphys. "I mean even the human figured it out. She scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together, sharing a domestic life. Calculations complete. Probability of a crush: one hundred and one percent. Margin of error: one percent."_

Undyne looked at the TV, jaw hanging open. Many thoughts went through her mind, many of them were not only gratitude for Frisk keeping her promise, but her wanting to express the same feelings for Alphys. Finding the right way to do it was the issue she had.

Her thoughts were cut off when the skeletons gave their input.

"SEE?" Papyrus started. "I TOLD YOU THAT SHE LIKED YOU!"

"i have helped Alphys with her confidence," Sans added. "but i am glad that your crush likes you for who you are."

Undyne would blush and push her face into her phone.

"I've got to do something," Undyne said, and then ran to the Librarby.

**Bonus scene:**

**-Groom Lake, Nevada-**

"General, we have a problem."

A Sargent was looking at a social media page, the page dedicated to the raid of Area 51.

"What is it, son?" The general asked.

"Undyne has joined the raid, and declared that she will be in the front lines."

Both of them looked at Undyne's post.

"Then God help us all."

**AN: I figured I would use that meme a little bit more, but I'm done with that.**

**Review time: Once again, I read and reply to all reviews at the end of each chapter, and I welcome everyone who reads this to leave one.**

**PotatoLord72: I thought I did well with that chapter. I mean like I said, it was already scripted, but that doesn't mean I don't have a means to make the scene my own.**

**As for the Area 51 raid, I think it's just a place for prototype aircraft and nuclear weapons to be tested. I could be wrong, but I do not think any aliens or anime girls are there. Maybe we can ask Undyne after she's done raiding it!**

**As for my job, I am a patient transporter. I am going to school for medical billing and coding, but sadly, I missed the payment deadline. I cannot take the one class I need to continue my program because of that. On the brighter side, at least I can work on this story more often. Glass is still somewhat full, right?**

**As for shooters, I am a PC gamer. I play both CSGO and Overwatch. If you want to add me, my Steam name is afmghost and my Blizzard ID is afmghost#1256. Just tell me what your names are via pm either platform, or on this site, and I will add you. Just a warning, I suck at CSGO, and I'm only decent at Overwatch. I still have fun though!**

**Review again!**


	12. High Explosive

**Today is Sunday, and I traded my Wednesday for today with another co-worker. This means you get this chapter earlier, and I will have an entire week to brainstorm next chapter.**

**And I will address this now: While I don't play Smash, I think it's awesome Sans found a way in!**

Frisk would look at Alphys.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she apologized. "I didn't mean to humiliate you in front of the Underground."

"It's...fine," Alphys replied. "You...were scared. I'd...rather you be safe...than...than letting my secret...be safe."

Frisk smiled, which made Alphys panic even more.

"I have to use the bathroom," she suddenly said, running to a room and closing it promptly, leaving a confused Frisk to continue.

**-Snowdin-**

"UNDYNE? I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME."

Papyrus was trying to get the now closed off Undyne to talk to him. Her invincibility aura seemed to had vanished, as she had her hand on her face, which was now red. Her eyes were closed, and a frown was on her face.

"UNDYNE," Papyrus continued. "I PROMISED TO PUT MY DREAMS ASIDE TO HELP YOU. PLEASE, JUST TALK TO ME."

"I'm...scared Papyrus," Undyne admitted. "I have fought many battles, but this is a new challenge for me. I don't know how to handle this."

Papyrus was shocked. Up until this point, he was convinced that Undyne wasn't afraid of anything. He looked up to her for that, so his confusion and surprise were hitting him hard.

"I THINK THERE IS LITTLE TO BE AFRAID OF," Papyrus replied.

"What makes you think that?" Undyne asked. "I had a heat stroke. Twice! And it was her that saved me each time! I have yet to do anything like that for her!"

Undyne looked down at the table. Even though her wish was confirmed to be true (on public television, no less), she didn't expect to be overwhelmed so soon. She was the most determined monster in the Underground, but even her determination seemed to be failing her.

Fortunately, Papyrus had some determination of his own.

"YOU DID A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK," he said. "I MEAN, YOU FIRST MET AT THE JUNKYARD, AND KEPT HER FROM JUMPING INTO THE ABYSS. PLUS, YOU'VE MADE HER SMILE! AND SHE OPENED UP TO THE REST OF US A LITTLE, EVEN TO FRISK! AND SHE IS A HUMAN!"

Undyne looked at Papyrus.

"SHE DOESN'T THINK OF YOU AS A LIABILITY," he continued. "IF SHE DID, WHY WOULD SHE LIKE YOU?"

"Papyrus, I..." Undyne paused, thinking about her words carefully. "Thank you, but I don't know what to do. How do I express that I feel the same way she does?"

Papyrus looked around the room and noticed a random monster writing a letter.

"PERHAPS, YOU COULD WRITE HER A LOVE LETTER?"

Undyne would smile.

"That's sounds like a great idea," she told him. "But...I might need your help."

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus declared. "I'LL GO GET SOME PAPER AND A PEN."

**-Back at Hotland-**

Alphys looked in a mirror in her bathroom.

"I'm beginning to...to feel like a...rap god, rap god," she started. "All my...my people from the front...to the back nod...back nod."

She would be interrupted when her phone would go off, indicated that Sans had texted her.

_Hey doc, I saw you at the MTT hour. Did you want to talk?_

Alphys looked at the phone. She hated how everyone in the Underground now knew who she had a crush on, but at least she could rely on her friends to help her.

_Okay, come on over. I'll get the noodles ready._

She left the bathroom and greeted Sans before going to her fridge and preparing the noodles.

"So...I'm sure half the Underground knows...by now," she said with a sigh.

"doc," Sans replied. "i know you feel humiliated right now, but the human was scared. wasn't mettaton supposed to be a human eradication robot?"

"...yes."

"so cut them some slack," he said, taking the noodles and slowly eating them.

"I'm not...blaming them," Alphys reassured. "Like I told them, I...don't want them to...to get attacked over it. It's...it's just that I...am afraid of what...Undyne thinks."

"i understand, al," Sans answered. "i never had a relationship before. hell, my brother knows more about it than i do."

"yeah...i saw him...dating the human."

Both of them chuckled.

"i did see undyne promptly leave the house when we saw the human's answer," Sans said. "papyrus went after her. i figured i would check on you, since i know you better than i know undyne."

The TV in the lab suddenly declared that MTT hour was continuing.

"Welcome back, beauties and gentlebeauties," Mettaton greeted. "I come to you live from MTT News, where our human reporter is live in Hotland. Why don't you show us something newsworthy, darling?"

Frisk would be seen on the screen, looking at a basketball.

"Except this isn't a regular basketball, it's a bomb!" Mettaton declared. "Everything in this area is a bomb! Even my words **(****AN: There are just some things this website/smartphone app can't do)**."

"Oh shit," Alphys declared, pulling out her phone and calling Frisk.

"Human, I have installed a bomb defusing device on your phone when you weren't looking. You can use it to disarm all of these bombs, so the main bomb doesn't detonate. Hurry human, you only have two minutes!"

"Thank you Alphys," Frisk replied as she double timed it to each bomb. Alphys and Sans were both watching the screen closely as Frisk ran and disarmed each bomb, until an idea came to Alphys. Alphys ran to her computer and type furiously.

Sans watched as Frisk disarmed the last bomb.

"Good work, darling," Mettaton praised. "Now, instead of the bomb exploding in two minutes, it will only take two seconds! Say goodbye darling!"

Frisk ran for cover and waited for the worst, only to find out the bomb didn't explode.

"What?" Mettaton asked. "Why isn't it exploding?"

His phone went off.

"That's because," Alphys replied. "I have hacked into that bomb and disabled it."

"Damn you and your meddling, Alphys," Mettaton declared as he hung up. "Your time is limited, human. Better enjoy it!"

Sans would look at Alphys.

"not bad, doc," he told her. "you can defuse bombs, but now we need to defuse the tension you have with undyne."

Alphys would look back down to the ground.

"I'll find a way," she promised. "I need to go. I feel I may need to help the human again."

"i see," Sans replied. "welp, good luck, doc."

**AN: A shorter chapter, but MTT only runs for an hour after all.**

**Reviews: Once more, I invite you, the readers, to review my work. I will address all of them at the end of each chapter, as it will keep the conversation going, and you will know that you have helped me grow as a writer.**

**My good friend, the Lord of Potatoes: Lots to address here, plenty of time to do it!**

**I figured that since that particular question came up in the quiz show, it would be perfect to use in an Alphyne story. Frisk is smart, and knew that Undyne was more than likely to watch a popular show (especially since Papyrus is bound to have it on anyway). I think I did well doing that.**

**I also figured that Undyne would have one weakness, and that would be Alphys. Any beast is tameable, and even a fish lady that can surplex boulders for the sake of doing it has one. Near the end of the game, you can tell she has a soft spot for Alphys, so I figured she would need time to plan her next move at the Librarby.**

**And if you take one lesson away from that chapter, it's that you should never screw with Mettaton when he's doing it live.**

**Now, for Overwatch mains: I would normally just list them, but since you're the only review to address, I will go into a little extra detail with each one, so you know why I like them.**

**Tanks:**

**Sigma: He just came out, but I've learned him pretty quickly. His damage is high (for tank standards), and his ability to block projectiles much like Dva is quite handy. Plus, he has a lot of crowd control under his belt.**

**Roadhog: He's my go to bruiser. Any hero that has only 200 HP is doomed the second his hook lands. Plus, his self heal is nice when your healers are dead or busy.**

**Damage Dealers:**

**Reaper: He has trouble until he gets in close, but once he does, he can burst down the beefiest tanks with ease, (especially since armor got nerfed a while ago). His wraith form is great, and death blossom is fantastic. Simply go behind an entrenched position, ult, and watch the carnage.**

**Mei: I use her in close quarters maps, where I can control a choke point easily. She falls behind if you're trying not to lose friends, though!**

**Soldier 76: Handy when I need to attack enemies at a medium range, and it's a map that Mei and Reaper might struggle in. He's also my go to pick when my team comp needs more healing and damage at the same time.**

**Ashe: She's my go to sniper, mainly because I suck at sniping. I enjoy throwing dynamite at clusters of enemies and shooting it. It might not get a kill, but it does charge Bob risk free, plus it causes panic, which can cause an entrenched position to scatter. Bobby may be powerful, but that boy ain't right.**

**Bastion: I used to main him, but it didn't seem fun (or viable) to just stay in one spot and be able to mow down anything that moved. If I see a Mercy pocketing a Pharah, however, I play him. Those two deserve to be punished.**

**Healers:**

**Baptiste: I like being able to throw down a field that denies kills. If an enemy Dva ults, and you have no nearby cover, deploy the field and watch as she gains no kills. He can also fight from a distance, and his ult can make an entrenched position more powerful.**

**Zenyatta: It's nice to be able to heal an ally without having to chase them (especially Genji players who are always moving), plus being able to mark an enemy for death is nice, especially if you're singled out. His ult is great for AOE damage ultimates, especially Mei's.**

**Ok, that's enough of that (that was almost as long as the chapter). Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Spider Dance

**So apparently it takes 48 hours for a review to even show up, even if it's your own. I wonder if they fixed that or not.**

**Anyway, I'm jumping around a lot this chapter, so be prepared.**

Undyne and Papyrus would be sitting at a table at the Librarby. Both of them were focused on their mutual foe: A piece of paper.

"I was never good at expressing my feelings like this, Papyrus," Undyne admitted. "What if I come off as too strong?"

"JUST TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL," Papyrus replied. "JUST BE HONEST, AND TELL IT LIKE IT IS!"

Undyne thought for a few moments. After some hesitation, she began to write.

**-Back to Hotland, where more interesting stuff is going on-**

Frisk would find her way in a dark cave. Admittedly, she was a little creeped out.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu," a voice laughed. "Did you hear what they just said?"

Frisk looked around for the voice, but couldn't find the source.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through," the voice continued.

"What the...?" Frisk muttered. "Alright, who's there?"

"I heard that they hate spiders," the voice continued.

Frisk's noticed that her walking became slower. _I am so scared right now, I can't even walk as fast as I normally can," _she thought.

"I also heard that they are awfully stingy with their money," the voice continued.

Frisk would notice that her legs refused to move. She tried to snap out of it only to realize that her fear was not the reason that she was forced to a stop, but because she had walked into a gigantic spider web.

"You think your tastes are too refined for our pastries, don't you?" The voice said. Frisk looked over to see a giant spider with a nametag that said "Muffet" on it. "I disagree. I think your taste is exactly what this next batch needs!"

**-The lab-**

Sans and Alphys were sitting at a table, thinking about their next moves.

"al, how about we write a letter?" Sans suggested. "you will be able to express your feelings without having to say it up front."

Alphys pondered that idea. It seemed like it was foolproof, but there was one thing she wanted to do first.

"That...could work," she said. "But, let's...do this once...once this is all over. Frisk...might still need my help."

"alright, and i'll help..." Sans started until his phone went off.

"i've gotta take this. i'll be in the other room."

Alphys would nod and continue to look at the surveillance footage of Frisk. What she found was her being chased by a giant spider while Muffet was trying to throw doughnuts at her.

"You and your marketing tactics. Stupid spider," she muttered as she went to her computer and began to type furiously once again. "I've got a telegram to forge."

In the other room, Sans would be on the phone with Papyrus.

"BROTHER," he started. "WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?"

"i'm at the lab, papyrus. i am helping alphys, as well as frisk."

"I CERTAINLY HOPE SO," Papyrus continued. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LAZY!"

"man, you have a thick skull about that. you keep that up you'll work yourself down to the bone."

"SAAAAAAAAANS!"

"oh, that was my name? i thought it was roman. gotta keep up with the new times."

Papyrus would continue screeching Sans' name when he hung up, deciding he mocked his brother long enough.

"hey, it's not our fault our old man gaster named us after fonts," he mused.

-**Muffet's Cave-**

Frisk would rush up a ladder made entirely out of web. She knew this was her only way to avoid Muffet's humongous pet beast, even if it could climb webs too.

She would continue to rush up the ladder only to notice that some Muffet's smaller spiders were on the ladder as well. She did her best not to crush any of them when she gripped or stepped on the ladder, but it made the climb more stressful.

Eventually, Frisk's hand got too close to one of the spiders, and it decided to bite. The shock came too fast, and Frisk let go of the ladder and fell.

She crashed into the beast's head, who's mouth opened too late. It ended up pushing Frisk behind it, causing her to crash into the ground.

She picked herself up, only to realize that her left leg was broken, and the bite mark on her hand had inflammation, the same kind of inflammation seen on an infected wound. _Damn, it was __venomous,_ she thought.

"What is that?" Muffet asked as she pointed to the ground beside Frisk.

On the ground was the contents of everything Frisk had in her pockets that had fallen out during impact. There were three cinnamon buns and a spider doughnut Frisk had purchased in the Ruins.

"You stole that, didn't you?" Muffet huffed in anger. "My pet, let us show this human what we do to thieves!"

Frisk tried to run, but her broken leg caused her to fall again. She looked at the beast and prepared for the end.

"Hold on," Muffet called. "I just got a telegram from the spiders in the Ruins. It says a kid in a striped shirt had...purchased a doughnut and a cider?"

The beast backed up and looked at Muffet.

"Oh, dearie, I am so sorry," Muffet said as she approached Frisk. "I thought you were someone who hated spiders. Let me make it up to you."

**-Librarby-**

Undyne would look at Papyrus.

"Hey," she started. "I've got it!"

Undyne would look at the letter.

"How about I tell her that she has given me a reason to live my life, on top of being my happiness? And then I tell her that I cannot imagine life without her, and then say that all I want to do is hold her forever?" Undyne asked.

"IT DOES SEEM A BIT STRONG," Papyrus admitted. "BUT SHE LIKES THAT ABOUT YOU. I THINK THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

"NYAH!" Undyne yelled. "LET'S WRITE THIS THING!"

"HEY!" the receptionist yelled. "No yelling in the Librarby!"

"...nyah?" Undyne whispered.

**-Muffet's Cave-**

"Hold still, dearie," Muffet coaxed. "I infuse some of my magic into our pastries. That's how they have healing powers."

Muffet would rub the broken leg, resulting in Frisk wincing in pain.

"This will only take a minute. Then it will be as if it was never broken."

Frisk would continue to fight the natural urge to move the leg away from the spider. She was angry at her to say the least, but since she clearly couldn't go anywhere with a broken leg (especially with a killer robot out for her blood), she had no choice but to trust that she knew what she was doing.

"OWWWW! Dammit!" Frisk yelled.

"Careful dearie, there are baby spiders here," Muffet said. "Ahuhuhuhu! Just kidding, we've heard that language before. Anyway, your leg should be good as new!"

Frisk would get up and walk around, and sure enough, the pain was gone. However...

"Also, one of your spiders bit me," Frisk added, raising the inflamed hand.

"Oh, dearie, I am so sorry," Muffet answered. "Fortunately, I have the antidote."

Muffet would summon some venom from her mouth.

"You're a spitting spider?" Frisk asked. "Doesn't matter, more venom makes it worse!"

"Maybe in the surface world, yes," Muffet answered. "But monster spider venom works based off intent. The spider that bit you had intent to kill you. My intent is to nullify the effects, so my venom will work as an antivenom."

"But..." Frisk started.

"Trust me," Muffet coaxed again.

Frisk closed her eyes and offered the hand to Muffet. Her venom met the wound, and the inflammation began to recede. Frisk would open her eyes when the pain went away.

"If you feel nauseous, come back to me," Muffet instructed. "But I think I got it all."

"Thank you, Muffet," Frisk thanked reluctantly. She was about to leave the cave when Muffet stopped her.

"Hey," the spider nervously started. "I think you might need some rest before you continue your journey. Take this coupon for a free night at the inn at MTT resort."

Frisk looked at Muffet and smiled.

"You've shown me a lot, human," Muffet explained. "Just because someone doesn't buy my products doesn't mean I get to hurt them, or that they hate my kind. I need to show mercy, just like you are doing."

Frisk nodded.

"Call me Frisk," she answered.

**-Snowdin-**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US KICKED OUT!" Papyrus said. "NOW WE HAVE TO WRITE IT IN THE HOUSE!"

"Papyrus, calm down," Undyne replied. "Let's reheat the pizza, watch more MTT, and get this done."

**AN: Pizza...I have leftover pizza in the fridge, and I'm hungry... ok, that's enough. Chapter's over!**

**Reviews: I said it may times before, but I'll say it again: I welcome all readers to review my work. This will allow me to look at any input you have and improve as a writer. It also lets me carry on a potential conversation with you, as I will address all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord72: Yeah, I've noticed that the reviews are acting up, so it is not surprising that you had to use a guest account to leave a review. You'll notice that I posted a reivew and put a time stamp on it, and it proved it takes 48 hours for them to appear (at least in this case). Maybe they had to go through airport security? Hell if I know.**

**Anyway, I figured that both Alphys and Undyne would be a little timid when thinking about the other. Alphys is an obvious given, but Undyne, well, when you talk to her when you take her letter, her dialogue box's sprite has her look a little anxious about something, at least until she gives you the excuse that "Hotland sucks." And the skelebros, as you know, work better separated. I mean Sans knows Alphys better than Undyne, and Papyrus is the reverse. Plus, Alphys is trying to multitask. She needs to overcome her fears, but she also needs to ensure that Frisk isn't slain as she continues through Hotland. Sans would end up having to join her in her efforts, and be unable to help Undyne on top of that.**

**And Alphys was trying to rap because she hates her stutter. She was trying to practice talking fast in an attempt to overcome it. At least, that's my excuse for having that scene in the last chapter. The actual reason is of course for an easy joke for those of us who have read chapter 4.**

**Now, for Overwatch shenanigans. I'll address this one first: When I said that "Bob ain't right," that was a reference to the TV show "King of the Hill." The main character, Hank, often finds Bobby, his son, doing something he doesn't approve of. His response to it is him saying "that boy ain't right." Although it can be tricky making sure that BOB goes where you want him to, especially on certain maps.**

**I have also heard of "MeiBlade," and it has been used in professional play. It sounds quite map specific (KOTH maps in particular), and it looks like something that a premade could do well provided they had adequate healer and tank support. Although, I personally think they should not have made it so we had to be barred to a single role for an entire match. I much prefer having total freedom over my choices, and it makes me feel hopeless when I have to be a healer and both damage dealers insist on playing Hanzo and Widowmaker on a close quarters map, especially when they have stormtrooper accuracy.**

**And I have no golden guns. I don't play enough ranked to even come close to buying one.**

**Now, my question to you, my friend: Do you follow football? If so, which team do you root for? Mine used to be the Bengals, as Cincinnati is my hometown. Sadly, they seemed to have forgotten that you need to get the ball to the opposing endzone to score. Therefore, I am looking for a new team to root for.**

**Also, do you like my new profile pic?**

**See you later!**


	14. Hell's Kitchen

**I don't know what happened to the reviews or the site, but the problem is either fixed or it became a non issue. Thankfully, we can send reviews again and they won't be violated by the TSA anymore.**

**Anyway, expect heavy creative license this time around.**

Frisk would look at the MTT Resort. At first, she thought it was silly to build a resort complete with a hotel right next to the Core, since it would definitely be a noisy contraption indeed. As she closed in on it, she found it that it didn't really produce much noise at all.

"hey kiddo," a familiar voice came from behind her. Frisk looked over and sure enough, Sans was right behind her.

"You're a long way from Snowdin," Frisk mused. "What brings you here?"

"i just wanted to check on ya. heard muffet gave you quite the thrashing and i got concerned," Sans replied.

"Thanks for reminding me, Bonehead," Frisk spat, only to have both of them chuckle at the pun.

"listen, i'm thinking about getting some grub at the restaurant. care to join me?" Sans asked. Frisk would then nod.

"great," Sans said. "i know a shortcut."

Frisk would have sworn they walked through the wall, but then realized that Sans merely teleported them to a table inside the restaurant. She looked around, and it appeared that Mettaton spared no expense. _I didn't know Gordon Ramsay fell down here,_ she mused.

**-Meanwhile, in the kitchens-**

"IT'S RAW, BURGERPANTS!"

Burgerpants, the monster in charge of cooking all of the food in the resort, would be frantically trying to get his dishes cooked when Chef Ramsay declared his disappointment.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH, YOU HALF-WIT," he yelled. "GET OUT!"

**-OK, joke's over-**

"nice place, isn't it?" Sans asked. "i do stand up here, so i get massive discounts."

"I figured," Frisk said with an amused tone. "Probably more fun then sentry duty."

Both of them smiled for a bit when Sans decided to ask her a question.

"i've been meaning to ask you something," he started. "i noticed that you have refused to fight any monster down here, including undyne and muffet."

Frisk nodded.

"i've got to ask you, what happens when you leave? even if you could, you're helping people who can't follow."

Frisk would look at Sans with intrigue.

"My original plan was to leave the Underground," she started. "But I noticed that the monsters in the Ruins were as scared of me as I was of them, but they didn't seem to want to fight. My plan then became to find a way out without getting blood on my hands."

Sans nodded.

"Then after a while, I have looked back and realized that I have made so many friends," Frisk continued. "I decided that I will only leave the Underground if we find a way to destroy the barrier, or at least find a way to get everyone through it."

"frisk," Sans started. "i have seen many humans come through here, and all of them weren't afraid of hurting us to leave. you, however, are one of a kind. you've got a pure heart frisk. don't change that."

**-Snowdin-**

"DEAR, ALPHYS," Papyrus read. "I HAVE BEEN KEEPING MY FEELINGS TO MYSELF FOR TOO LONG. I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE REASON I AM HAPPY WITH MY LIFE, AND I CANNOT IMAGINE HAVING IT WITHOUT YOU IN IT. IF I COULD HAVE ONE WISH, IT WOULD BE TO HOLD YOU FOREVER AND CALL YOU MINE."

Undyne would be looking at Papyrus as he read her work.

"THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR LOOK ALRIGHT," Papyrus started. "AGAIN, IT'S A LITTLE STRONG, BUT SHE LIKES THAT ABOUT YOU. I THINK YOU'VE GOT A WELL WRITTEN LETTER!"

"Thanks Papyrus," Undyne thanked. "I'll ask Frisk to deliver this when she stops by."

**-The Core-**

Frisk would navigate the Core when Alphys called.

"Hey Frisk," she started. "I have... a request."

"What is it?"

"I know Mettaton is a...a robot, but...try not to destroy him," she requested. "I think that...he's just going...for ratings."

"I'll see what I can do."

**-Snowdin-**

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO SIGN IT?" Papyrus asked.

"Papyrus, if I leave it unsigned, it leaves a little mystery. She will have some excitement as she wonders who finds her attractive," Undyne answered. "Oh yeah, the last part of MTT hour is on!"

The TV would show Frisk and Mettaton standing off.

"Human," Mettaton started. "You now have the honor of being on the finale of MTT hour, for once this battle is over, I will use your soul, cross the barrier, and be a star for the entire surface world!"

Frisk looked around, and knew that there had to be something she could do to stop Mettaton without destroying him. Before she could find anything, her phone went off.

"Better answer that darling," Mettaton told her.

"Frisk..." Alphys said on the other line. "I know of a way you...can beat him. You can make him turn into a less...less efficient form, and you will be able to make him...make him use more of his energy. You can win a battle of...attrition if you do that."

"Thanks," Frisk replied. "But how do I do that?"

"Turn him around," Alphys answered.

"Got it," Frisk said. "Hey Mettaton, there's a mirror behind you."

"A mirror?" he asked. "Better make sure I look great!"

Without a second to think, he flipped around, and Frisk saw the switch on his back. It was obvious what she had to do.

"Did you...flip my switch? Now I'm going to look even more spectacular!" Mettaton declared. After a blinding light, Mettaton EX was revealed.

"You were right, darling. Now this will be a finale to remember!"

Mettaton began to attack Frisk, but unfortunately, his attack patterns seemed too tenacious. She thought that a battle of attrition would not work, but perhaps another plan could.

"Hey Mettaton, I want to join your act!"

This was not the thing Mettaton was expecting.

"You want to join my music troupe?" He asked. "That's hilarious darling."

Frisk would prepare for another attack when another monster came into the room with a guitar.

"Luckily for you, you have a chance. I need a guitarist, so if you impress the audience as well as me, I will spare you."

Frisk nodded, took the guitar, and began to play one of her favorite songs.

**AN: Before you continue reading, I want you, the readers, to open YouTube (or any music playing application) and play "Cliffs of Dover" by Eric Johnson while you're reading the next part. This is the song Frisk is playing, and I think it just seems to fit in this situation for some reason.**

Mettaton and some of the rest of his crew would watch as she hit the first notes. After a while, Mettaton would begin to nod to the rhythm she played. _Alright darling, let's see what you've got,_ he thought.

**-Papyrus and Sans' house-**

Undyne would watch as Frisk played the song. Papyrus would be in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

"Papyrus, get in here," Undyne yelled. "You don't want to miss this."

"THAT SONG," the skeleton said. "IT FEELS LIKE... HOPE IS STILL WITH US. AND LOOK AT FRISK, SHE'S REALLY, HOW DO YOU SAY, TEARING IT UP!"

"HELL YEAH!" Undyne yelled. She summoned her spear and pretended it was a guitar. Papyrus would then begin to head bang.

**-Napstablook's house-**

Napstablook would have MTT hour on. He despised living in the afterlife, and wanted nothing more than to leave it forever and have eternal peace. He couldn't have that wish, but at least with MTT hour, he could somewhat tolerate not having it.

He looked at his TV screen and saw Mettaton letting Frisk rock out. It was definitely a once in a lifetime (or in his case, once in an eternity) sight to see.

"This...is quite the finale," he said to himself.

**-The lab-**

Sans would be watching the TV at the lab.

"BURGERPANTS, YOU (censored) DONKEY! YOU'RE PUTTING BURGERS IN YOUR PANTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"whoops," Sans said. "wrong channel."

**-Grillby's-**

All of the monsters would be watching the TV at Grillby's.

"Hot damn," Grillby declared. "I have never had so many patrons here. And Frisk could replace the jukebox anytime."

**-Core-**

Alphys would rush through the Core, heading for Frisk. She expected for Frisk to just dodge Mettaton's attacks until he ran out of power, but when Frisk began to play her song, Alphys had a feeling that everything was going to be alright. She began to feel a sense of determination, and she wasn't about to let her creation and her friend get hurt.

**-The studio-**

**AN: I suggest you let the song finish before you continue if it hasn't finished yet.**

Frisk would finish her song, and look at Mettaton.

"Most...impressive human," he began. "I think we found our new guitarist!"

He would go to Frisk and raise her arm.

"Give it up for Frisk," Mettaton yelled. "And while we're at it, I have come to a realization: I am not the only one with talent around here. I had fun sharing the spotlight with you human."

Frisk would smile and raise her hands in the air as she soaked up the spotlight.

"On top of that," Mettaton continued. "I have thought about it. We don't have many stars like us in the Underground. The finale is cancelled. MTT is going to stay here!"

There was more cheering from the audience.

"Now, with that, come back next week for a brand new episode of the MTT hour," he continued. "For now, my battery is nearly out of energy. Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow!"

**AN: I improvised heavily here, especially since I didn't know how to convey combat with Mettaton EX.**

**Real quick shoutout to someone I saw. I wrote this while my family was watching a home improvement show, and some idiot decided to fix a broken pipe with a cork. I could not stop laughing for two minutes!**

**Anyway, I made this speech many times: I read all reviews you guys write to me, as it will help me improve as a writer. I also like to keep the conversation going, so I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord: Finally, the site is showing reviews properly!**

**Anyway, about the venom: I knew that venom is used in making antidotes in the real world, but I just didn't know how. After reading your review, I dug into the details: small amounts are injected into animals, and the antibodies produced are what make the antidote. In the monster world (at least in my lore), the spider venom is a magic attack, so I knew I could bend the rules a bit.**

**Speaking of spiders, I figured that Muffet would change her attitude, knowing she attacked someone that didn't deserve it, even under her ludicrous concept of innocence. She found her mistake and decided "hey, if nobody buys my goods, they still have a right to life." Although come to think of it, she kind of reminds me of EA, especially since you can give her money on one of your turns ****to reduce the damage her attacks do to you for just one turn.**** If you want that effect again, you need to pay again, but the price increases each time (how can you not think "EA?")**

**And now, football. It has come to my attention that football means something different between us. I was talking about American football (the game where you rarely use your feet) while you were thinking about literal football (a game we Americans call "soccer"). With that said, you probably do not follow American football, as I do not follow actual football.**

**And finally, I want to talk about your request: I honestly pace as well as I do because I read a lot of stories on this site, and I encourage you to do the same. Many authors have written stories here, and, as much as I hate to admit it, they are significantly better than mine. The nice thing is that they are great stories to study from.**

**I am willing to also look over your work, and I have a means to do it. If you create a google account, you can use a service called "Google docs," which is much like MS Word. The nice thing is that the service keeps the document online, and, if you allow it, it can be shared for editing OR reading only via links.**

**I do not think we can share links on this site, even through PMs, so if you want, you can ask me via PM for contact info. I would prefer Discord, but I can also be emailed the document links. I tell you this in case you need my input on your pacing, as well as any other things you want me to look at.**

**THIS IS ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, OF COURSE. If you're not interested, do not feel pressured in doing so.**

**Have a good night!**


	15. Beetlejuice

**Remember when this story was about the growing romance between Undyne and Alphys? Apparently, I forgot about that for the past month.**

The door to the studio unlocked, and Alphys ran inside the room as the "On Air" light turned off.

"Mettaton," she called as she examined the robot. "Oh thank God, it's just the batteries."

Frisk would put the guitar right next to Mettaton's body, which got the doctor's attention.

"Frisk," Alphys started. "Thank you for not only... not attacking him, but for making him happy. He...actually all of the...the Underground enjoyed...the act."

"It's no problem," Frisk answered. "I don't want to hurt anyone, including Mettaton. Besides, I always wanted to be a rockstar."

"That reminds me," she said. "I, uh, need to apologize."

"Apologize?" Frisk asked. "What for?"

"Mettaton... didn't actually want to...hurt you," Alphys explained. "I wanted to...be a part of...your adventure, so...I asked him...to give you a hard...a hard time."

Frisk would raise an eyebrow as Alphys looked towards the ground.

"I have...a hard time making...making friends," she explained. "I thought that if I..."

Frisk would interrupt Alphys by hugging her.

"Alphys," she replied. "You shouldn't beat yourself up like that. You don't need to tell entertainment robots to pretend to try to kill me to get me to like you."

Alphys would look at Frisk.

"I...still feel bad. I...screwed up big time."

With that, Alphys ran off to the lab, leaving behind a confused Frisk.

**-Snowdin-**

"Here goes."

Undyne would tap the "call" button on her phone. After a few rings, Frisk would answer.

"Hey, Undyne."

"Hey Frisk," Undyne greeted. "You still in Hotland?"

"I'm at Mettaton's studio, but I was not planning on leaving, anyway," Frisk replied. "What's up?"

"I...have a personal favor to ask," Undyne said, deciding to go straight to the point. "Can you meet me at Papyrus's place?"

"I'll be there."

After fifteen minutes, the riverman would show up and Frisk would walk off the boat and meet Undyne.

"So what is this favor?"

"Well," Undyne started as she scratched the back of her head. "I need you to deliver this letter to Doctor Alphys. It's kinda personal."

"Ok, I think I know what this is about," Frisk said. "Don't worry, I will not read it or anything. After all, I wouldn't do that to my bestie."

Undyne chuckled.

"I'd deliver it my myself, but," Undyne paused and scratched the back of her head.

"But...?" Frisk prompted.

"Hotland sucks," Undyne finished with a laugh. "I mean you saw how well I do there. Hell, you saved my sorry butt!"

Frisk would laugh.

"Does this mean I can take your place since I defeated you without hardly even attacking?" she asked.

"Pfft, no," Undyne answered. After a second, she laughed too.

"Alright," Frisk answered. "I'm on my way to Hotland."

**-The Lab-**

_"The Cincinnati Bengals were pulverized with a embarrassing loss of forty-one to seventeen to the San Francisco Forty-Niners..."_

Click.

_"LEVEL EIGHT HUNDRED ELITE TAUREN CHIEFTAIN IS BACK WITH A NEW ALBUM! PULSE POUNDING __ROCK THAT WILL SHAKE THE GALAXY! ROCK OUT WITH SUCH HITS AS..."_

Click.

_"Dammit__, Dale, we live in Texas. It's already a hundred and ten in the summer, and if it gets one degree hotter I'm gonna kick your..."_

Alphys turned off the TV. Aside from anime and science documentaries, she had little interest in television to begin with, as most of it was junk, negativity with an agenda, or reruns of once popular shows.

She laid lazily on her couch, happy to finally take a breather. Frisk was safe, as she now shared Mettaton's spotlight. Her work week was over, so she could sleep in for the next two days. The amalgamates were also taken care of, so she didn't have to worry about them getting out of control for at least another day.

She let her mind wonder off on its own. Sure enough, thoughts of Undyne came back to her. It had been an eventful couple of days, and the only times they even spoke were when they were trying to capture Frisk. She missed being able to talk to her casually.

She was also upset because before Undyne ran off, Alphys was about to explain how she felt to her. She looked back, and then realized she probably couldn't have done it anyway, at least not without passing out.

Without warning, she heard knocking on her door.

She went over to it and saw a letter under it.

"A letter?" She asked. "Can't I just slide it back under? Fine, I'll open it."

She tried to pull the envelope open, but it was sealed too tight. She promptly ran to collect a chainsaw and opened the seal.

"Dear Alphys," she started. "Oh my, this is...so sweet."

She opened the door to see Frisk.

"Hi," Alphys greeted. "Did you...write this?"

"No," Frisk answered. "But I promised the writer not to tell you who sent it."

Alphys looked at Frisk and blushed. She hoped that Undyne had sent the letter, but receiving a love letter from anybody caused the butterflies in her stomach to awaken. The fact that it was a mystery also excited her.

"Frisk," Alphys stuttered. "Can you...help me...once again? I don't know how to prepare."

"Sure," Frisk answered. "You're familiar with roleplay, yes?"

"Sure," Alphys answered. "I enjoy it a lot!"

"Perfect," Frisk replied. "How about you close the door, and when you're ready, I will knock and pretend to be the one who likes you. You do your thing and we'll work from there."

"Okay," Alphys said. "I'll do my best."

Frisk would leave the lab, and knock after five minutes. Alphys would, of course, answer the door.

"Hi...there," Alphys stuttered. Frisk would raise an eyebrow at her attire.

Alphys would be wearing a black dress with white polka dots. The dress would also hug her body, outlining her features.

"Hello Alphys," Frisk started. "You look very nice in that dress."

Alphys would respond by blushing, only mustering up a "thank you" after ten seconds of awkward silence.

"Tell me," Frisk continued. "Where did you get it?"

"I...made it," Alphys answered. "I...bought the fabric, and used a...a sewing machine I found in the junkyard."

"Junkyard? I suppose you could show me around it."

**-Waterfall ****quiet zone-**

Undyne would be lifting several items from the debris that was once her house. She knew that she had nobody but herself to blame, but it was still a shame that she would be homeless if it wasn't for Papyrus and Sans.

She noticed that her hotfridge was still unharmed from the fire, and with that, thoughts of Alphys returned to her.

_I just can't get you out of my head, can I? _She thought to herself. _I know! I'll go to the junkyard and find a gift to follow up! Maybe an anime doll or some new equipment. _She would sprint off in typical Undyne fashion to the junkyard.

**-Junkyard-**

Alphys would be showing Frisk around.

"I remember this place," Frisk stated with a tone of disapproval. "See those golden flowers? That was where I landed when Undyne broke the bridge I was using."

Alphys looked at them, and then at the bridge pieces nearby.

"She...can be so determined in her goals," Alphys commented. "I actually met her here and...ohmygawd that's her! I can't be seen here, she might think we're actually dating!"

Alphys would hide behind a mound of trash, the noise of her running causing Undyne to look up. She looked around and found Frisk.

"Hey Frisk," she greeted.

"Hey Undyne," Frisk replied.

"So, thanks for delivering the letter. I think that's two that I owe you," Undyne continued. "By the way, have you seen Alphys around here?"

Frisk would take a second to think. She didn't want to lie to Undyne, but at the same time, she wanted to give Alphys time to prepare.

"I think she's still at the lab," Frisk answered.

"Alright, thanks Frisk. Say, I bet I could find something she would love in this junkyard," Undyne said as she went off.

Alphys would leave her cover.

"It was...Undyne?" she asked.

Frisk nodded and said, "it was Undyne."

"You weren't wrong in...that trivia game, Frisk," Alphys continued. "I do like Undyne, but I...I have been lying to her."

"Lying?" Frisk asked. "What about?"

"Well," Alphys started. "I have really inflated my accomplishments for starters. On top of that, I made myself seem cooler than I really am."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Frisk, what do I do?"

Frisk put a hand on her shoulder and said "just tell her the truth."

There was an awkward silence until Frisk spoke up again.

"Okay?" she asked.

"I suppose you're right," Alphys sighed. "I would be...be living a lie, plus I...might make a mistake and she...might find it out anyway."

"Exactly," Frisk added. "And we can continue roleplaying to prepare you for it. I'll be Undyne."

Alphys nodded and cleared her throat.

"Hello, Undyne," she greeted.

"Hello Alphys. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine," Alphys continued. "There's...something I need...to tell you."

"What is it Alphys?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I have been lying to you...OH I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! HOLD ME UNDYNE! HOLD ME!"** (Yes, that's how weird the pacing is in the actual game.)**

"What did you say?"

A familiar voice came from behind Alphys. Sure enough, Undyne was right behind them.

"Your dress," Undyne smiled. "It's really cute. What's the occasion?"

"Well," Alphys started.

"Wait, are you two on a date?" Undyne asked, suddenly angry. "Human, you took advantage of everything, didn't you? You just wanted to get back at me for attacking you, didn't you?"

She summoned her spear a pointed it at Frisk before she could answer.

"NYAH!" she yelled. "Last fight. All in on both sides!"

"STOP!"

Alphys would jump in front of the spear, causing Undyne to retract her blow. Thankfully, the spear didn't hit Alphys.

"Undyne," she started. "We were not on a date. Frisk was just helping me practice for when I ask you out on one."

"Oh," Undyne answered. "Sorry, Frisk."

"That's three you owe me," she replied.

"Anyway, Undyne," Alphys continued. "I have...been lying to you about some things."

"Lying?" Undyne asked. "What about?"

"Well," Alphys started. "For starters, you know how I said...those human history documentaries...were real?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, they're just anime," Alphys answered. "And about the time I said seaweed was scientifically important?"

"Alphys..." Undyne started.

"Well," Alphys answered. "I just use it in ice cream. Also, about the time that I..."

"ALPHYS."

Alphys would go quiet.

"You don't need to lie to impress me," Undyne chuckled. "Look, I don't really care about that stuff. What matters to me about you is that you care about it, with all of your heart and soul! I also like how loving and caring you are to others."

Alphys began to tear up again, so Undyne picked her up and did exactly what they both wanted.

"You're the best monster I know," she continued. "You want me to hold you, I will hold you."

"Undyne," Alphys sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem," Undyne replied as she put her down. "Now, I want you to be trained on feeling better about yourself."

"You're...going to train me?"

"No," Undyne answered. "This is a job for Papyrus."

Sure enough, Papyrus jumped from the top of the broken bridge and landed gracefully on the golden flowers.

"DID SOMEONE CALL ME?" he asked.

"What the...?" Frisk muttered. "What is this, Bettlejuice?"

"ALRIGHT, LET US RUN A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE JUNKYARD, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

Papyrus would dash off with Alphys.

"HOW GREAT ARE WE?"

"Really great."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"REALLY GREAT!"

Frisk and Undyne would watch.

"Ohmygawd," Undyne started. "She wasn't serious was she? Anime is real, right? Those magicians, those alien fighting princesses, anime is real, right? ANIME IS REAL, RIGHT?"

"I'll be honest," Frisk started. "I would have denied monsters ever existing before I fell down here. While I never had any evidence to suggest that anime is real, it could be the same story."

"So there's a chance?" Undyne started.

"Take what I say with a grain of salt," Frisk replied.

Papyrus and Alphys would be completing their first lap.

"HOW GREAT ARE WE?"

Alphys would be huffing heavily.

"Can we...take a...break?"

"SURE, AS LONG AS YOU ARE TAKING ONE AND I'M NOT!"

Papyrus would continue to run when Alphys sat down.

"I...haven't had that much...exercise in some time," she admitted.

"Alphys, I'm proud of you," Undyne smiled. "I want you to feel great about yourself, so we can exercise a bit later. I won't push you as hard as I do him, so don't worry."

"Thanks Undyne," Alphys responded. "By the way...as long as...I'm coming...clean to you guys...I want to show...show you my darkest secret."

"You have another secret?" Undyne asked.

"Yes," Alphys answered. "But...this isn't the place. Come to the lab...tomorrow."

Alphys would then follow Papyrus again. She needed as much of this training as she could get, and she was not about to let Undyne down again.

**AN: I bet that was a scene you guys were waiting on!**

**Just a reminder once again that I read and reply to all reviews given to me. This allows me to carry on conversations with you guys in addition to you helping me improve as a writer.**

**Good ol' PotatoLord: I will start with what you're eager to hear: I have read your work since we last spoke. While I will agree that the writing has a couple of rough edges, it's still pretty good considering you're a beginner like me. It held my attention to the end, and you won a couple of laughs out of me. Keep on keeping on!**

**As for the rest of the review, I will put it simply: I really had little clue what to do with the last chapter, since I did not know how Mettaton actually attacks in the real game. I mean in all of the combat in this story, I made Papyrus stop the fight short to date Frisk, Undyne use her spear, and Muffet threw her pastries and sicced her underling spiders to attack Frisk. Mettaton Neo would be an interesting concept, since he actually has weapons and is actually designed for combat, but I don't know what Mettaton classic or EX have. This is why I failed to describe how he attacked Frisk, and why I decided to turn the battle into a rock concert.**

**I also decided to implement Gordon Ramsay because A: I like the meme, and B: MTT Resort looks too fancy to not have high tier chefs and sous-chefs work for it. Burgerpants seems like the kind of worker that doesn't know what he's doing (he dropped burgers once, and when he bent over to pick them up, the burgers in his pants fell out, hence the name). Rule number one, don't put burgers in your pants period. Second, if it's on the ground, don't pick it up to reuse it. If he were real, Chef Ramsay would have reacted quite similarly (except his language would prevent me from keeping this story "T" rated).**

**And finally, football. We do have real football teams in America, but since our culture is so twisted, our version of football (the version that should be called "handegg") is bigger in terms of popularity. Memes about my home team are fairly ****abundant, as they are the lolcows of the entire league. The score I mentioned this chapter, where they lost 41-17? That was last week's home opener game for them, I shit you not. It has been that bad for the past three or four seasons, and quite frankly, I need to find a new team to root for. I need to find a team that knows how to play.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna head out for work in a couple hours. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Extended Warranty

**It's been a long week at work (for confidential reasons), so my brainstorming time wasn't as long as it could have been. This chapter is a little lacking in action or anything interesting for that matter, but I hope it's not too disappointing.**

Morning came too quickly for Alphys. She knew that she had to be honest with everybody about the amalgamates, but she was afraid with all of the feedback she would receive. Even after the events of yesterday, she still didn't feel confident.

She crawled out of bed and donned her lab coat. The first thing she needed to do was to make sure the amalgamates were fed and cared for. She put a note on her kitchen table and headed off to the "bathroom," which was actually the true lab in disguise.

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

Frisk and Undyne went through the front door to the lab.

"Alphys? Honey?" Undyne called.

"A note," Frisk pointed. "It looks recent. I wonder what it says."

_Hey. Thanks for your help back there. Your support means a lot to me, but in order for me to truly feel good about myself, I need to face my mistakes. I am going to start doing that now. This isn't anyone's problem but mine, but if you want to know the truth, the true lab is open, where I claimed my private bathroom was. Be warned, that your opinion of me will change forever if you do._

"Alphys," Undyne said to her as if she were actually there. "I will remain with you, no matter what happened."

"I didn't help you two become a couple for nothing," Frisk added. "Besides, we're here, might as well take a look. But what about Papyrus?"

"He's too innocent for this," Undyne answered. "I mean I didn't let him in the royal guard because he is too soft for that kind of work, so I think he should stay behind."

"Gotcha," Frisk answered. "Let's go."

Both of them would enter the room and find out it was an elevator. Knowing what to do, Frisk pressed the "B" key, for basement.

Without warning, the elevator sped up and reached an alarming speed. Warning lights and alarms started blaring.

"HOLY SHIT," Undyne called. She picked Frisk up and prepared to have her land on her in a moment's notice. Fortunately, however, the elevator slowed down before stopping gracefully.

"This elevator is out of order," a mechanical voice said. "A maintenance crew is on the way and will arrive...somehow...man, it sucks to be you."

"Welp," Frisk said. "Looks like we aren't going anywhere until we find Alphys. Maybe she can fix it."

"First things first, we need to find out what Alphys was so fired up about down here," Undyne said. "Let's take a look."

The first thing they saw were a bunch of computer screens with log entries. Both of them started to read them.

"So, it looks like she got charged with finding a way to cross the barrier," Frisk started. "Can't say I'm surprised, knowing how you were charged with killing me for it."

"Hey now," Undyne retorted. "I was just following orders. You're still not bitter about that, are you?"

"You might be, since you wanted two rematches over it."

After a second, both of them chuckled.

"Let's keep moving," Frisk suggested. "I doubt we scratched the surface yet."

After a few more log entries, the pieces started to reveal themselves.

"It says she...made an artificial soul," Frisk started.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Undyne yelled as she checked the entry. "Oh my god, Alphys, you really played with fire..."

She was interrupted when a mysterious monstrosity appeared and growled at them.

"What is that thing?" Undyne asked.

"It looks like...several monsters fused together," Frisk added. "It's like a final froggit, astigmatism, and a whimsalot have...combined into one entity."

"Fhsreaelvepeummsee!" The entity yelled, as it charged at Frisk.

"Don't you dare attack my bestie," Undyne yelled as she summoned her spear.

"Undyne, no!" Frisk yelled. "It's still a monster, just like you. We need to show it mercy."

"How?" Undyne asked. "It appears too far gone."

"Maybe give it a compliment?" Frisk suggested. "If you don't know what to say, try saying something you wish someone would say to you."

Undyne thought for a moment and prepared her statement.

"You are unbanned from free ham sandwich day," she stated.

The beast looked at her with confusion, only to have Frisk step in.

"I think I remember what I did to make a whimsalot decide to cease its attack," Frisk said. She then got on her knees and prayed, an action that caused the monster to remember something. It decided to stop attacking, and return back to its room.

"Not bad, Frisk," Undyne complimented. "I guess that's why so many monsters would rather stay here than hurt you. You really are one of a kind."

"Thanks," Frisk replied. "Thanks for holding back and not attacking. Let's keep moving."

The two of them continued through the lab until they reached a dead end. When they turned around, they were both cornered by several entities not unlike the one they met earlier.

"Umm, Frisk?" Undyne started. "I don't think we can spare all of these at once."

"We have to try," Frisk responded. "They are just confused, that's..."

She was interrupted when a chime went through the entire lab, causing all of them to run off to another room. When the dust settled, Alphys would be seen.

"Sorry," Alphys apologized. "They are always like that if they need feeding. That's why I installed the "feeding time" bell."

"Alphys," Undyne started. "We have seen the logs."

"So now... now you know...the truth," Alphys answered. "I...injected several...several monsters with determination. Their bodies...bodies fused together."

"Alphys, honey," Undyne coaxed as Alphys burst into tears. "You did your best, and they are just confused. It's not like you killed them or anything."

"I know..." Alphys continued. "But their families keep...calling me. They...want to know when they're...they're coming home."

Frisk put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will help you make the announcement," Frisk promised. "But first, we need your help. The elevator is out of order."

"I didn't do it," Undyne suddenly declared. "Frisk was with me, and can back me up."

"It's...ok, it is an old elevator," Alphys chuckled. "I can fix it easily."

**-Twenty minutes later-**

"Elevator is back online. Feel free to look into our extended warranty plans, or you'll be sorry, cheapskate," the mechanical voice suggested.

"So what...do you...suggest?" Alphys asked Undyne and Frisk. "Press conference?"

"That could work," Frisk answered as she hit the "L" button. "Undyne, just in case things go south, I would suggest you have some of your forces barricade the area. Alphys has been hurt enough, the last thing we need is someone else hurting her more."

"Way ahead of you," Undyne replied as she pulled out her phone.

"Alphys," Frisk continued. "You can practice with me as Undyne assembles your security measures. I don't bite, I promise."

Alphys chuckled as the trio left the elevator and got to work.

**-That Evening-**

"I...am Doctor Alphys. A long time ago, many...many monsters volunteered to help in...in my experiments in utilizing...determination. Some time had passed, and...and many of you were concerned...as to what happened."

Alphys sighed.

"I have...to come clean today," she continued. "Come on out."

The beasts noticed their queue, and arrived on stage. This caused an uproar among the crowd.

"I understand the anger," Alphys continued. "And I...take full liability for what...what had happened."

"THAT'S MY SON!" A random monster yelled.

"THAT'S MY WIFE!" Another yelled.

"GET HER!" Some others yelled.

The guards noticed that some of the crowd were trying to get to Alphys. Some were going so far as to throw rocks and tomatoes at the scientist, causing her to burst into tears. Even though Undyne summoned spears from the ground to block the projectiles, Alphys still felt the pain from the mob, and was beginning to regret not jumping into the abyss.

That was, until Frisk took the podium.

"Monsters of the Underground," she started, causing the mob to calm down. "I am Frisk, the seventh human to fall down in the Underground, the new lead guitarist in Mettaton's band, and friend of both Undyne and Alphys. Now I understand that many of you have friends and family that are part of these...amalgamates, but if there is one thing I want you to do, it is to show Alphys mercy."

Many of the mob gasped.

"Now I understand your hesitation, but I want you to put things in perspective. When I first fell down here, nearly the entire Underground wanted me dead. Most of you attacked me, because you knew that my soul was the key to sunlight, and I had the means to fight back. However, I befriended you all, and did not harm a single monster during my stay down here."

She looked at Undyne.

"In fact, Undyne here engaged me in glorious combat. Instead of me attacking her, I fled from her. When I led her to Hotland, she fell from heat exhaustion. I could have left her to die, but instead, i cooled her down and revived her. And now, we are as close as friends could get."

She looked back at the crowd.

"Now, I am not expecting you to like what Alphys did, but if I can make friends with a society that once wanted my blood, then I think you should at least be civil about this."

She stepped down and put her hand on Alphys' shoulder.

"She's right," a random monster yelled. "Let us be glad that our family and friends are alive and returning home."

This was followed up by some cheering, and the amalgamates left the podium to be with their loved ones.

"Frisk," Alphys started. "Thank you. Nobody except Undyne has made me feel so valuable."

"You're welcome," Frisk replied. "No matter what else happens, your friends are here for you."

"Enough of that," Undyne interupted. "I'm ordering a pizza. My stomach is so empty right now."

"That sounds nice, Undyne," Alphys said with a smile. "Let's go back to my lab and celebrate me coming clean."

**AN: I am hoping that isn't too cliched, but it just didn't seem plausible that Alphys would just get a free pass like she did in the game. Also, let's just end the chapter when I bring up pizza.**

**Reviews: As always, I welcome old and new viewers alike to review my work. Every review helps me improve as a writer, and I also like to converse with fans and critics alike, so I, as always, will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Potato: I will start off and say that I appreciate the kind words. One of the best things about publishing any kind of work (writing, art, etc), is seeing it inspire others to make their own content. I hope to see you publish other works, or add on to your existing one (no pressure, naturally)!**

**And the nice thing about fanfiction that recreates already canonical material is that I have the power to rewrite things to make my own parts of the story fit better. I can also rewrite things to how I think they should have happened. I mean when I had Frisk hug Alphys, it made sense because I actually gave Frisk a personality to begin with. In the game, Frisk's personality is limited to being an emotionless mute protagonist. The exception is during a genocide run, where she approaches some of the characters in an intimidating way.**

**The date scene is another example. I mean we don't know what Alphys was doing in the lab when the letter was delivered, and Frisk flat out denies that she wrote the letter. I think it worked quite well.**

**Now I think I need some spaghetti. "PAPYRUS, DO SOMETHING!"**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter held up to the ****expectations I've been setting. See you later!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Cincinnati Bengals: Can you guys like, stop sucking for one game? Winning feels nice, you guys should try it sometime.**


	17. Judgement

**So reviews are acting up again, supposedly having to take 48 hours in TSA before showing up. I have decided to turn on emails, so I do not miss out even though the site doesn't show anything. As long as nobody spams me, ****I will leave emails on to read the reviews as soon as you post them.**

**The romance will be slight, but will still be there.**

**-Days later-**

"Are you sure that you want to do this alone?"

Frisk was about to head to the throne room. She made the most of the past few days with Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys, and enjoyed every minute of their company. Today, however, was the day that Frisk was going to meet with Asgore.

"I didn't fall down here by accident," Frisk told Alphys. "This is destiny, and I'm going to follow though with it,"

"Hey, just in case," Undyne started. "Thank you for everything you've done for us. Thanks to you, I am dating the greatest monster in the Underground."

"It's my pleasure," Frisk replied. "Just try not to pass out a third time."

"FRISK," Papyrus declared. "YOU REALLY ARE ONE OF A KIND! I...DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS."

"Papyrus, it's destiny," Frisk answered. "Besides, I got past every monster in the Underground. What's one more?"

"Frisk, darling," Mettaton chimed. "Make sure to come back. We have a lot of music to make!"

"You've got it, Mettaton," Frisk answered. "Once we find a way to break the barrier, the entire world will be our oyster!"

After some lengthy farewells, Frisk made her way to the throne room.

After several minutes of walking, Frisk found herself passing what appeared to be some kind of temple or monastery. The weirdest part was that sunlight actually shone through the stain glass windows.

Much to her surprise, Sans was waiting for her.

"hello, frisk," he greeted.

"Hi, Sans," she replied.

"welcome to the judgement hall," Sans greeted. "here, you will be judged on your every action. you will be judged based on your XP and LV."

"What are XP and LV?" Frisk asked.

"XP is an acronym," Sans explained. "it stands for "execution points." LV is also an acronym, it stands for LOVE. LOVE, too, is an acronym, standing for "level of violence."

Frisk nodded.

"you gain execution points by committing murder, and if you have enough execution points, your LOVE increases," Sans continued. "and the higher your LOVE, the more you will distance yourself. it will become easier for you to hurt people, and you will hurt less yourself."

Sans paused.

"take a second and look inside of yourself," he instructed. "have you really done the right thing?"

Frisk contemplated. She had many regrets from her past. She grew up as an orphan, and ended up running away from the abusive caretakers at the orphanage. Her path brought her to the Underground, but she had been unsure how much damage she had left behind by fleeing.

"nothing you tell me matters," Sans said. "what matters is that you were honest with yourself. now, it is my turn to make my judgement."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"many humans fell down here in the underground," Sans explained. "many of them have killed in fear or frustration. their LOVE became really high that most of the underground was afraid of getting in their way."

Another pause.

"but you," he chuckled. "you never gained any! of course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive, but that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart."

Frisk smiled.

"but past this door, you will meet the king. i don't know what you plan on doing, but i know that whatever you decide..."

Sans vanished into the shadows.

"...it will be the right decision."

Frisk looked around to see that Sans was gone. There was nowhere to go but forward now.

Frisk would enter the next room to see a garden, and a large white furred monster watering it.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I will be right there, right after I finish watering these flowers."

After a few seconds, the monster looked up. Frisk noticed his crown, and knew that she was looking at King Asgore.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. "I am King Asgore. You must be Frisk, the human everyone was talking about."

"Hello, Your Majesty," Frisk greeted. "I have come to talk to you."

"Indeed..." Asgore muttered, as a flashback came to him.

_"Your majesty?" The doctor called. "I have the autopsy report completed."_

_"What is it, doctor?"_

_"It appears that your son, Asriel, had taken Chara's soul so he could place her body in her home village. We were able to recover these."_

_The doctor opened his hand to reveal copper bullets._

_"Bullets," the doctor continued. "From human weapons. He was shot at."_

_Asgore would close his eyes for a few minutes until finally, his anger took control._

_That evening, he addressed his subjects._

_"Monsters of the Underground," he started. "I have lost my daughter to illness today, and my son tried to do the right thing and return her body to the surface world. However, the humans have decided to repay the favor by killing him."_

_There were gasps from the crowd._

_"Understand that while they may have taken my two beloved children, and my happiness, they have not taken my resolve!" Asgore declared. "This heinous crime will not go unanswered, for we will slaughter each human that falls down into our civilization, and once we have all seven souls, I will break the barrier, and we will wipe the barbaric scum off the face of the planet! The extinction of their damnable species is upon us! And once it happens, we will live in a new era of peace!"_

Asgore looked at Frisk.

"Sorry, I had a flashback," he explained. "If you would follow me please."

Asgore would lead her to the barrier, and six vials filled with the six human souls would reveal themselves.

"Are you ready?"

Frisk shook her head.

"I don't want to fight you," she explained. Asgore didn't listen and pulled out a red trident.

Without warning, a fireball came from behind Frisk and knocked Asgore to the side.

"What a miserable creature," a familiar voice said.

"That voice," Frisk started. "Toriel?"

"Yes, my child," Toriel answered. "I told you I would never let you get hurt, especially from this disgrace of a monster."

Asgore looked at Toriel.

"Tori?"

"Do not "Tori" me," Toriel replied. "You have made a genocide declaration and expect to be on good terms with me?"

Asgore would look to the ground, ashamed of what he had done.

"NYAH!" another familiar voice called. "Nobody fight each other!"

Undyne burst through the door.

"Undyne?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Undyne answered. "I knew he wouldn't listen to reason, so I knew I had to step in and stop you two from fighting!"

She looked at Asgore and Toriel.

"Asgore, is this your ex?" She asked, to which Asgore sadly nodded. "Man, that sucks, buddy."

Without warning, Papyrus crashed through the window in typical Papyrus fashion.

"HEY!" he ordered. "NOBODY FIGHT EACH OTHER! OTHERWISE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE FORCED...TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

"Don't worry, Papyrus," Frisk said. "We aren't fighting. Now is it just you or are there a femur?"

"FRIIIIIIIISK!" Papyrus yelled. "NOT YOU, TOO!"

Alphys and Mettaton would walk inside the throne room.

"Frisk, Asgore," Alphys asked. "Please, don't...oh, you're not."

Mettaton would put his arm cannon away knowing that he wouldn't have to break up any combat.

"That's right, beauties and gentlebeauties," he told the camera. "The king and the human are not fighting! Such maturity from both of them!"

"Doctor," Asgore started. "Why is he doing it live?"

"Because nobody wants Frisk to get hurt," she explained. "She has helped out so many people, and they don't want to see you two fighting."

"Wait," Asgore started. "Your stutter, it's gone!"

Alphys paused, and then realized it was in fact gone.

"I'm beginning to feel like a rap god, rap god, all my people to the front and to the back nod, back nod OH MY GOSH, IT IS!" Alphys declared.

"well i guess i was wrong."

Sans would teleport in the room in usual Sans fashion.

"i mean what can i say, frisk did a lot for everyone. if anyone wanted to hurt frisk, i'd give them a bad time."

"That voice," Toriel started. "You're the one that spoke to me through the walls of the ruins!"

"i recognize your voice too," Sans explained. "name's sans."

"I'm Toriel," she started. "Ice to meet you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Papyrus yelled, putting his hands on the sides of his skull.

"Don't worry, buddy," Undyne told the now depressed Asgore. "There are plenty of fish in the sea. I know I found mine!"

"Knock it off," Mettaton started. "The audience wants romantic action. Would you and Alphys kiss already?"

Alphys looked at Undyne, who picked her up.

"Wait," Toriel stopped them. "Not in front of the human."

"It's fine," Frisk explained. "I've seen enough TV. Besides, I've been looking forward to this."

Toriel reluctantly backed off as the lips of Undyne and Alphys got closer and closer...

WHAM!

Without warning, all of the monsters in the room were tied up in vines. A single golden flower popped up from the ground.

"Flowey?" Frisk asked.

"You idiot!" Flowey started. "You think that because you helped your friends, you'd actually get a happy ending? I have said it many times, human:"

He paused as several pellet spells surrounded her.

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"

The spells hit her multiple times, weakening Frisk until she was on the ground.

Suddenly, before the final blow, several fireballs blocked the projectiles Flowey was using.

"Do not be afraid, my child," Toriel said. "I may be tied up, but I will always protect you."

Several other attacks blocked Flowey's. Everyone gave their encouragement, filling Frisk with determination.

"Hey Frisk, you got past me, so you can do anything!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! JUST DO WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD DO: BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"Technically, it's impossible to beat him, but, somehow, I know you can do it!"

"you haven't beaten this joker yet? come on, he's got nothing on ya."

"Frisk, for the sake of the world, you have to stay determined!"

"You can do it!"

"You've got to win!"

"STOP THAT FLOWER YOU (censored) DONKEY!"

"Tem...belief...in you!"

"Ribbit."

Flowey looked around in disbelief. The entire underground came to encourage Frisk, despite the odds not being in her favor.

"I...I can't believe," he started.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALL SO STUPID!" he announced as he pulled every single monster soul and the six human souls towards him. "AND NOW THE WORLD AS YOU KNOW IT IS ABOUT TO END!"

**AN: It was at this point that I decided to end this chapter here and force a cliffhanger. The ending was all over the place anyway.**

**Reviews: I will reply to all reviews at the end of each chapter. Each one helps me improve as a writer, plus I like to interact with the readers, so feel free to drop one before you go!**

**Potato: Yeah, I like being able to tweek character personalities just how I like them. I mean it wouldn't be interesting to have a bland Frisk do everything she is doing here. I also wanted to make sure Alphys stopped stuttering now that she is with Undyne and the amalgamate secret is cleaned up.**

**I also decided that I would be true to the game and have the monsters be happy that their loved ones returned, but again, I didn't want Alphys to just get a free pass. I had to play ball, here, so I had Frisk talk them down. And I will say this: A lot of the monsters are still pissed at Alphys, but they are more happy that the monsters returned then they are mad that Alphys screwed everything up.**

**And I would have added more banter between Undyne and Frisk, but I didn't see a way to put much of that in this chapter without it feeling forced. And seeing as Papyrus would think that Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore went on vacation if you kill them in game (oh wait, you can't kill Alphys), he clearly does not have the stomach for the true lab.**

**And for your questions: My favorite color is red. I would have said red or black, but black is the absence of light, and therefore, not a color. As for food, meat lover's pizza for the win!**

**Finally, I brought this up Sunday: I had no idea that pro players used offensive Bastions on Watchpoint Gebraltar. I will look into that, because oddly enough, San Francisco Shock used that and won. Food for thought.**

**See ya!**


	18. Determination

**AN: I made an experiment, and I have been informed that my previous method was a little too edgy. I have reverted the story back to the way it was.**

Frisk would open her eyes and see a white furry monster about her size and age look at her.

"Hello, Chara. Do you remember me?" he asked. "It's me, your best friend."

Without warning, he would grow to an adult size, grow horns, and have a maniacal expression on his face.

"ASRIEL DREEMURR!"

Frisk would look around the area, and found that the environment was nothing but infinite open space. She had no place to hide, nor did she have any cover to use. Frisk thought for a second and decided that she had no choice but to fight.

She pulled out the burnt pan she found in Hotland and swung it at Asriel, who merely laughed.

"You think you can hurt me, Chara?" he taunted. "I am the God of Hyperdeath! You cannot defeat me."

"Who is Chara?" Frisk asked. "I don't know who they are, but I'm not them."

Asriel would laugh as he summoned two blades in his hands and started to swing them at Frisk, who promptly dodged.

"Flowey...or Asriel," Frisk pleaded. "I don't know what this is about, but I do not want to fight you!"

"You were always a sore loser, Chara," Asriel laughed. "I mean when have you ever let me just have a win?"

Asriel would raise his hands as he summoned fireballs, which he hurled at Frisk. Again, Frisk was able to dodge them.

"Stop resisting, Chara!" Asriel taunted. "You need to admit your defeat."

Asriel summoned a cannon, which Frisk had a hard time dodging. Having taken a couple of blows to the chest, she picked herself up, having told herself that a few cheap shots from a flower would not stop her from seeing her friends again.

"You think that is everything I have under my belt, Chara?" Asriel asked. "I have used a fraction of my power this entire time. Now, you will understand the full power of the souls I have taken, and you will pay for what you tried to do!"

Frisk would suddenly receive a flashback from Asriel.

**-Several years earlier-**

_"Chara, why are we doing this?"_

_Asriel would be on the surface world with Chara's body in his hands. The brown haired girl laid lifeless in a green sweater and brown paints, and her brown eyes laid shut._

_"I told you," Chara's voice echoed in Asriel's head. "Our plan was for me to die, you to absorb my soul, and then you use your newfound godlike powers to flatten the village. Humanity is a disease on the planet, and it is up to us to eradicate it."_

_"Chara, no," Asriel told her. "I came here to send your body back to your home village. I'm not going to..."_

_"Monster!" A random human yelled. Other humans started fleeing while militants arrived with rifles._

_"It killed a human! We need to ensure it doesn't kill any more. Open fire!"_

_Asriel would feel the pain of several bullets fly through him._

_"He shot you!" Chara yelled. "He deserves to die!"_

_Asriel would summon his blades, but then hesitate._

_"No," he replied. "This isn't right."_

_"Dammit, why won't that thing go down?" The soldier demanded._

_"Keep shooting it. If it bleeds, it can die!"_

_Asriel would ignore the continued protests from Chara and the attacks from the military and laid Chara's body by a fountain. Then, using the rest of his strength, he went back to the Underground, only to fall from his wounds as soon as he passed the barrier._

**-Present-**

"Do you remember what you caused, Chara?" Asriel demanded. "By killing yourself, you have caused me to die on top of the deaths of six other humans. Also, you sent our parents into endless grief, and caused a pointless war to erupt between our two races!"

Frisk understood his plight, but refused to accept responsibility for the actions of a sicko that looked similar to her.

"Now die!"

Asriel would summon a massive amount of energy and blasted it at Frisk, who had no means to dodge it. Her body took the full blast, ending her life. Her soul broke in half, and was about to shatter.

...

...

...

...but it refused.

...

...

...

The soul pulled itself back together and entered Frisk's body again, revitalizing her.

"Your determination...it's impressive Chara," Asriel complimented. "But it won't be able to save you forever!"

Frisk thought back. If she was unable to reach her save file, she might be able to save something or someone else. Then she realized that the souls of her friends were still trapped inside Asriel.

Without a moment of thought, she called upon Undyne. She felt her body almost become absorbed in Asriel, until she saw Undyne herself, except her eyes were red with hatred.

"Human, you die!"

Undyne would toss Frisk a spear and they went back and forth in battle. Frisk would throw a cinnabun at her, which appeared to bring back some memories.

"Something about you seems familiar."

Frisk would clash and chance against Undyne. While they were in mid chance, memories flooded back to her.

"Wait, where the hell am I?" She asked before promptly vanishing.

Right after, Frisk saw the souls of Sans and Papyrus. _This should be easy,_ Frisk thought.

"Hey guys," Frisk started. "Ice to see you again."

The lost soul of Sans began to chuckle while Papyrus's lost soul stomped on the ground.

Without warning, a skull appeared. As if knowing what it was, Frisk jumped out of the way as a white laser fired at her.

"Stop, and let's talk about this over a bowl of spaghetti," Frisk continued.

As if right on queue, both skeletons snapped out of their possession.

"we're both rooting for you kiddo," Sans encouraged.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Papyrus shouted as both skeletons vanished.

Asgore and Toriel showed up, and as if knowing the pattern, Frisk asked for some butterscotch cinnamon pie. She also pulled out the saved slice from her bookbag, and the aroma was enough to make them both snap out of their possession.

"You are our future!" Asgore declared before he vanished.

"My child, you can win this!" Toriel encouraged before she vanished.

Alphys was the last one to show up. She appeared, armed with the weapons she had originally intended to give to Mettaton.

"Alphys," Frisk started. "I don't want to fight you."

Alphys ignored the plea and armed her blaster. Lightning shot from the blaster and barely missed Frisk.

"Please, doctor," Frisk continued. "Mettaton needs you. Undyne really needs you."

Alphys prepared her next shot, but the mention of Undyne made her hesitate in pulling the trigger.

"She loves you," Frisk continued. "It would break her heart if you continued to remain possessed."

Alphy put the blaster away as her possession wore off.

"Frisk," she started just before she vanished. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for!"

Frisk would then return to face Asriel. It appeared that there was still one more person that needed to be saved. She reached out towards Asriel.

**AN: Almost there...**

**Just a reminder to feel free to post reviews. I read them all and will reply to them at at the end of every chapter.**

**Potato: I am rewriting this section on mobile, so I will need to make it brief: I hope you are enjoying the finale, and am glad you enjoyed last chapter. And to answer your question: The AFM in my username are my initials.**

**CrowTheMad****: Thank you for your review. Like I said, I just wanted to experiment with the finale, since I am still a beginner. Evidently, it didn't bring the results I wanted, so I am reuploading all of the chapters. I hope I didn't come off as too edgy.**

**I**** appreciate your honesty, because I was admittedly unsure about my methods while I was doing it.**


	19. For Love

**Now let's finish this thing. Just a warning that things will be a bit anticlimactic in terms of the battle, but the rest of the chapter will make up for it.**

Frisk and Asriel were staring at each other face to face.

"You may have weakened me by saving your friends," Asriel started. "But I do not need all of my power to destroy you, Chara!"

"I told you, my name is not Chara," Frisk started.

"That is enough Chara! Just die!"

Asriel would charge a blast of energy and shoot it at Frisk.

"Do you feel my wrath now, Chara?" Asriel taunted. He continued his blast of energy as Frisk weakened.

To his dismay, however, Frisk's determination was too strong. She refused to give up, and it allowed her to hold on.

"JUST DIE CHARA!"

Asriel continued his blast until eventually, exhaustion and understanding set in. He eventually turned back into the child he was.

"I'm...sorry," he started. "I see now that you are actually Frisk, not Chara. I wanted revenge, just like my father did, and I let it get to me."

"It's fine," Frisk replied. "I don't know who this Chara is, but I don't think they're around to manipulate you or anyone else anymore."

"I have to ask, though," Asriel said. "Why did you hold on? I would have given up early."

"I have many reasons," Frisk answered. "Many of whom I saved during our little skirmish. Besides, I wasn't about to let hours of writing and gameplay go to waste!"

Both of them chuckled.

"Well," Asriel started. "I should really return the souls back to their owners, but first, I want to do something to make it up to you." With that, Asriel faced the barrier and let out a burst of energy. It took so much out of him that he disappeared.

The gesture, however, was not in vein, as the barrier disappeared alongside him.

**-Hours later-**

"She's been asleep for so long," Asgore said. "I am really worried."

"don't be," Sans answered. "she's too determined to lose to whatever inner demons she's fighting."

Papyrus and Toriel would be looking at Frisk in silence. Alphys would be crying on Undyne, who would be looking on. Mettaton would have his hands on Frisk's body as he scanned for any signs of her waking up or succumbing to whatever it was that kept her down.

"Come on," Undyne muttered. "I owe you everything, don't give up now."

"I DON'T CARE IF THE BARRIER IS BROKEN OR NOT," Papyrus declared. "ALL I WANT IS FRISK BACK!"

"So do I," Toriel concurred.

"Wait," Mettaton ordered. "I'm detecting an acceleration in her breathing and heart patterns."

Sure enough, Frisk opened her eyes. She looked around and smiled at her friends.

"FRISK!" Everyone yelled.

"Guys," Frisk answered. "I...we did it."

"But what was that flower?" Toriel asked.

"It was Asriel Dreemurr," Frisk answered. "Don't worry, he is finally able to rest in peace."

"Our son," Asgore said. "How...much I missed him. Sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine," Frisk said. "Now how about we all go outside and get your first glances at sunlight?"

**-Two years later****-**

Sans continued to be a joke cracking skeleton, and became a world renowned comedian.

Papyrus fulfilled his lifelong dream of driving a nice car. He had grown fond of driving so much that he became a professional Formula One driver.

Toriel became a teacher as she had always dreamed of becoming. Students and parents alike adore having her as a teacher.

As soon as the Underground was freed, Asgore decided he was not cut out for politics. He stepped down from his throne and became a gardener.

Frisk was offered a job as ambassador for monsters and humans. She respectfully declined, deciding to keep true to her plans with Mettaton.

Mettaton, knowing how powerful his last show with Frisk was, teamed up with her, Napstablook, and Shyren. Under the name "The Underground," the band became well established, and plan to make an appearance at HellFest.

Alphys met up with several other scientists. Her innovations won her several grants, which she used to fund her own university. Thanks to her and her university, technology began to advance at a rapid pace.

Undyne was upset that she was late for the Area 51 raid, but she was able to launch a second one by herself. The military stationed there was so intimidated that they just handed her everything that they kept, which was nothing more than a copy of _Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 3. _While Alphys appreciated the gesture, she and Undyne would both agree that it is even worse than the second one.

However, that is not the only thing Undyne and Alphys did...

**-First Church of God-**

Undyne and Alphys were standing beside each other at the alter. Alphys was wearing a white dress while Undyne was wearing a tuxedo. Both of them had one thing on their mind: Each other.

"Do you Undyne, take Alphys to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" The priest asked.

"I do," Undyne answered. "Now and forever."

"Do you Alphys, take Undyne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" The priest asked.

"I do," Alphys answered. "Now and forever."

"Then by the power vested within me," the priest continued. "I hereby dub thee wife and wife. You may now kiss each other."

Undyne picked Alphys up. She remembered that Alphys would appreciate a slow, delicate kiss and moved in slowly. Alphys, however, had Undyne's wants in mind, and knowing how she liked to move in rapidly for the kiss, decided to do just that. Both were taken by surprise when their lips finally met, but the flattery of their lover thinking of them added more feeling to this already important kiss.

The entire church erupted in applause as the kiss happened. Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, Mettaton, Toriel, Asgore, and the rest of the underground were there to see their friends finally tie the knot.

"Undyne," Alphys started. "I love you...so much."

"I love you too, Alphys," Undyne answered.

**I don't think I ended this on the best note, but I don't see a better way to do it. I promise that my next story will end better than this one.**

**Also, while this is my last chapter, I will address all reviews in one final chapter where I just do a rant about my thought processes and what not. All reviews will also we taken into account since I am still a beginner writer.**

**Just remember: After my commentary next week, I will continue to read reviews, but I will no longer address them unless it's on and about my new story. If you want me to address your review, you have until then to post it.**

**Potato: Welcome to the finale! I hope it didn't disappoint too much.**

**Anyway, I did do that thing where I deleted all the chapters and replaced them with Flowey's notes, but it got mixed feedback, so I figured it probably scared some people off. **

**I also am waiting for the Halloween event in Overwatch. I mean I just want the Moira skin, but if they release a sick skin this season, I'll see if I can't get it. Again, it's a shame we're on different platforms.**

**Anyway, after this, I will write some closing remarks and begin working on Castlevania. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	20. Closing Remarks

Thank you for reading my first ever story (we don't talk about "Star Guardian's Delimma"), and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will now disclose my final thoughts.

This story has been fun, partly because I enjoy writing, but also because it was based on a game that I care about. Bit of advice: if any of you readers are planning on writing a story of your own, make sure you care about it. It will make it less of a chore and more of a fun project. Also, stories take time to make, so don't approach it like something you can make in five minutes.

I have learned a lot from this project, and I plan to make more stories, ones that are bigger and better than this one. I mean, who knows? A year or two down the road, I'll look back on this and hate it just as much as I hate "A Star Guardian's Delimma." Won't that be a glorious day?

Before I address the final reviews, I want to do a bunch of shout-outs. Before I do that, I want to list the meme references (for some reason), just in case they were too abstract. They are as follows:

Chapter 4: Rap God, Eminem

Chapter 10: Area 51 Raid, self explanatory

Chapter 11: Do it Live, Bill O'Reilly

Chapter 11: Blight Town, Dark Souls

Chapter 14: Hell's Kitchen and Gordon Ramsay, self explanatory

Chapter 15: Cincinnati Bengals, self explanatory

Chapter 15: Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain commercial, Starcraft 2

Chapter 15: Dammit Dale, King of the Hill

Chapter 15: Bettlejuice, self explanatory

Chapter 16: Talking elevator, TEDD from Tranzit from Black Ops 2 (kind of a stretch, though)

Chapter 16: Unbanned from free ham sandwich day, Deltarune

Chapter 19: For Love, Netflix's Castlevania Series

Now that all the memes are listed (because I felt like listing them for some reason), I will list all my shout-outs.

-You, the readers. The most important shout-out comes first. In fact, if you're reading this, that means you probably care about the creator as well as the creation, and I thank you for that.

-PowerWolf: Great band that I listen to. I frequently had their music playing when I worked on this, and was part of the inspiration for the Mettaton battle. They also made "Armata Strigoi, the board game," and it looks dope.

-Barq's Root Beer: It is the meaning of life.

-My Company: I love working for you guys. Shame that I'm probably the only geek that works there, so, sadly, this shout-out will go unnoticed.

-Papa John's: Best. Pizza. Ever.

-Honda: I love my 2015 Honda Fit. With gas prices on the rise, I'm glad she doesn't guzzle it like it's going out of style.

-Toby Fox and Temmie: You made Undertale, you deserve a shout-out. If if wasn't for you, all nine thousand plus stories would never exist.

-China: Please don't ban my story.

-Cincinnati Bengals: Thanks for making my hometown the lolcows of the NFL. I'm a Green Bay Packers fan now.

Alright, that's enough of that. Below are the final reviews that I will address:

8BitScorpion: You're a troll that ran out of chances, I'm ignoring you.

(MVP) PotatoLord: Thank you for taking the time to review every single chapter! You win the title of MVP!

Anyway, I am glad that you enjoyed my story enough to visit it and review every time I posted a chapter. Readers like you make this all worth it in the end.

By the way, I did get the Halloween Ashe skin, and it looks dope. The BOB skin looks awesome, and Ashe's rifle looks like it came from the depths of Hell itself!

Now to answer your question: Aside from the cliches of having fun while you write and things like that, the most important thing when you write is to ensure that your spelling and grammar are proper. If your spelling and grammar are bad enough, it will prevent the readers from understanding the message you're trying to get across to them. Proofread, proofread, proofread!

Now, for how I make things the way I make them? Well, the reason I think I did well on this story is because I looked at many other stories first. It helps to look at other pieces of work and seeing what works, how it works, and so on. This is why I also encourage you to look around for other stories, because, as much as I hate to admit it, there are other stories made by authors that outclass me greatly.

If you want actual advice from me, the best bet is to picture the events in your head and describe them the best as you can. As for characters, try to put yourself in their shoes, and try to feel how they would react at any given time. Obviously, you need to take their personalities into consideration (characters like Undyne especially), so if they do something that would be weird for them to do (like have Undyne become timid upon seeing the start of MTT Hour), make sure it makes sense.

If you have any other questions, or want me to go in depth about something, feel free to leave another review. You can also PM me here if you want, or through AO3. I'll reply as soon as i can!

Dedication:

This story is dedicated to my grandmother, who died from a blood clot earlier this year. Rest in peace.


End file.
